


Falling For You

by ciel__b



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Neighbours, M/M, Slight Chanyeol/OC, Slight Jongdae/OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 04:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15900492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciel__b/pseuds/ciel__b
Summary: Maybe, maybe Chanyeol too, fell for strawberries; and for the man who loved strawberries.





	Falling For You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt adopted from Exohousewarming 2017.

“Did you see the guy who moved in our apartment?”

 

Jongdae asked as the first thing when he ran into Chanyeol in their office. No greeting. Heck, he didn’t even look up at him. He was like that when he needed coffee—lacked of enthusiasm that his voice usually held.

 

He was late to work that day. The elevator in their apartment was under service last night. Chanyeol reminded the issue to the owner of the place that morning. Yoora was complaining too, when she came to check on them.

 

Chanyeol recalled if he saw someone new. No, he didn’t. But he did see some things kept in the lobby that morning. He didn’t pay it much heed. _So someone was moving in._

 

“I didn’t,” Chanyeol simply answered and went to get his coffee. Jongdae followed him.

 

“I heard it from Yeesul’s grandma, that someone is moving in the flat opposite to yours.”

 

“Oh really? I didn’t know,”—He paused to place his order—“Was running late today.” They came back to their usual spot after Jongdae placed his order. Jongdae lived a floor below him.

 

“She was literally gushing about how cute he looked”— Jongdae snorted— “and asked me if he is a college student. I told her that I haven’t seen him yet. She even said that the boy looked good for Yeesul” He snorted again before sighing. “I miss the days when I was called cute. I feel like an old man already.” He liked Yeesul but too bad Yeesul’s grandma liked quiet guys for her grand-daughter. Jongdae and quietness didn’t even go in one sentence.

 

“You are cute.” Chanyeol said, smiled when Jongdae grinned in satisfaction and finished his coffee while it was still hot. _He hates when his coffee gets cold._

 

 

 

 

 

 

He picked Haneul up from his school. “And then Miss Bae said my drawing was great!” The seven year old chirped as Chanyeol drove to their apartment. _Their home._

 

“Of course, she will! You are the best!” Chanyeol cheered for the boy. “Tell me what you feel like eating.” He offered. 

 

“Chocolate muffins!”

 

Of course, it was chocolate. It was always chocolates. _Just like his mother._ Chanyeol smiled at Haneul. “Sure, Haneul-ah! I will make them myself for my little boy.”

 

 

 

 

 

“Haneul, open the door! It must be Dae uncle!” Chanyeol yelled from the kitchen when he heard the door bell and Haneul yelled a response back.

 

A minute later, Haneul came to him holding a box full of chocolates, grinning from ear to ear. “Papa! A new hyung! He said he is new here and he wanted to give this to us because we live here. And he said he wants to be friends with me! He is a kind hyung.” _New hyung? The new neighbour, maybe?_ Chanyeol wanted to scold him for accepting things from a stranger but he stopped himself.

 

Haneul was a smart boy. He never accepted thing from strangers before. Not until he gets an approving smile or nod from his papa. He never got close to any new faces. That was the first time.  Maybe that guy was really nice that Haneul naturally trusted him. Maybe.

 

“Can we eat this, papa?” Haneul asked as he stretched the chocolate box towards his papa. Chanyeol smiled. How could one get angry at that fluff ball?

 

“Sure, but you have to taste papa’s muffins before eating this.”

 

 

 

 

They opened the chocolate box together after Jongdae joined them and it was not chocolate as they expected. They were chocolate dipped strawberries. Neither Chanyeol nor Haneul were fan of strawberries. They would have liked it more if they were chocolates. They ate it that day, sharing some pieces with Jongdae.

 

“Why is it only you people who gets this? He didn’t give me this just because I live a floor below him?” Jongdae whined and Chanyeol stuffed another piece in his friend’s mouth to shut him.

 

 

 

 

 

“Chanyeol, do you know something?”

 

“What?” Chanyeol asked flatly. This is not the first time Jongdae is whining. Jongdae whined a lot. Like literally a lot.

 

“I met him yesterday.”

 

“Him who?” Chanyeol asked from his coffee.

 

“Um Baekhyun?”

 

“I don’t know any Baekhyun.” The name didn’t ring any bell. Should it though?

 

“Ah, you personally didn’t meet him yet, did you? Your neighbour?” Jongdae asked again, sounding a little bit impatient.

 

“No, I haven’t. Are you talking about that kid?”

 

“Yes, _that kid_.” Jongdae snorted. “Yeesul wanted to meet me yesterday so we went out for coffee yesterday. Remember the newly opened cafe here?”—Chanyeol nodded—“Guess who was working there.”

 

“Baekhyun?”

 

“Yes, Baekhyun and you know why he was working there?” Chanyeol rolled his eyes. Jongdae can be dramatic at times. “To earn, Jongdae. People work to earn money. He must be a college student like we thought, of course, he might need money. Just tell me what happened.”

 

“That was what I thought. He served our orders when I was clueless that he was the new guy. Yeesul left first and I just stayed a little for the free Wi-Fi. And—don’t look at me like that. It’s free for a reason.” Chanyeol tried to suppress his laugh and gestured him to continue.

 

“And yeah, he approached me and introduced himself. He might have seen me that morning he moved. He seemed friendly and we talked a bit. I asked him if he was working there at free times.” He paused for the effect. Chanyeol wanted to groan.

 

“He, that kid, said that he owned the cafe.”

 

“Woah, that’s... but he is a college student?” He put his coffee down. Jongdae clicked his tongue. “That’s was we thought but he isn’t. He is same age as us.”

 

“What—but that ahjumma, didn’t she call him cute?” Chanyeol wasn’t aware of his own whining. “Yes, and she is right. He is indeed cute.” Jongdae stressed but that emphasis didn’t warn Chanyeol. “But I am cuter.” Jongdae added.

 

“But that’s unfair! Why does everyone find him cute when he’s in same age as us? Why aren’t we cute?”

 

“I know, right? But you know what’s interesting?”

 

“What?”

 

“He’s your type of cute.” Jongdae wiggled his eyebrows and Chanyeol found it kind of intriguing. Then Jongdae’s words sank in his mind. “Wait what? My type?” He raised an eyebrow.

 

“Yeah, your type.” He threw a smirk at Chanyeol’s frowning face.

 

“Do you even know my type?” Chanyeol deadpanned.

 

“Believe me, I know. Even fate is working to make you guys fall for each other. Otherwise, he wouldn’t have end up as your neighbour.”

 

“What even? I don’t even know him. And he doesn’t know me.”

 

“Then get to know each other. That’s what people call dating. Do that thing.” Jongdae said that like it was a common thing one would do. “Do you even know what you are talking about?”

 

“Your love life,”

 

“I don’t want one, thanks. And don’t say weird things like this to me again.”

 

“Then should I tell those things to him?”

 

_“Jongdae!”_

 

“Okay, I will stop now but he is really a nice guy. You should really need to meet him. Maybe we can invite him for a drink sometime?”

 

Chanyeol had half of his coffee, cold. _Thanks, Jongdae._ “We’ll see.”

 

 

 

 

 

Yoora called him that day. She asked him if it was okay to pick Haneul and take him somewhere out. That was the first time she asked something like that. Chanyeol was too busy that week to take Haneul somewhere so he agreed and asked her to be careful. Yoora loved kids as much as Chanyeol did. She was engaged to Jinwoo and she was worrying that after her wedding she might not have time to hang out with Haneul like she used to do.

 

 

 

 

When Chanyeol reached his floor alone, he didn’t like it. He felt lonely—without Haneul. He is used to holding a small, soft hand in his bigger, calloused ones. And his hand feels weird being free. It was not the first time he went home alone. But he would be returning home only to be hugged by Haneul. 

 

He walked to his door and fished out his keys. He looked at the opposite door. The sky blue converse from that morning was missing.

 

_His neighbour was not home._

 

He closed the door and god, he hated the silence. Haneul would have switched on the television to watch Pororo as soon as he enters the house. So he did instead. He couldn’t stand the silence. He just loved Haneul so much that he couldn’t stand an hour at home without him. He texted his sister to ask where she was. She replied that they are in the park nearby his apartment.

 

He opened his gallery to see her. _Song Chaeron_. Haneul’s mother— _late mother_.  He promised her. He promised her that he will take care of Haneul. And whether he was aware or not, he had been successful in that.

 

He smiled at her smiling face. It was taken on their graduation day, minutes before her speech. She was one of the best people Chanyeol had in his life.

 

She was so eager to be a mother. When she was expecting Haneul, she used to tell Chanyeol about her dreams of raising the baby. He used to laugh whenever she mentioned that she would name the baby after her favourite idol. Then they both decided the name, together.

 

 _"Boy or girl, we must name the baby Haneul. Because he is god’s gift,"_ Chanyeol had said and Chaeron cried upon hearing that.

 

She wanted her baby to be like her. And Haneul is the exact copy of her—tinier version of Song Chaeron, if you ask Chanyeol. But it hurt Chanyeol that she didn’t get to see that—didn’t get to see him growing up. He felt like crying so he looked away from her photo.

 

 

 

 

 **Yoora Noona <3**  
_Can I join you both? >.<_

 

 

 

Yoora had sent him their location. He found them both sitting at a bench (it was their usual spot but Chanyeol didn’t know). He waved at them and Haneul didn’t even wave back. He ran towards his papa and Yoora followed him in a calm pace.

 

“Hey boy, had fun without papa?” He asked teasingly but was taken aback when Haneul nodded. He gasped in offense. “You didn’t miss me?” Then he glanced at the things Haneul was holding without waiting for the boy’s response. Wafers— _Strawberry flavoured._

 

He looked at Yoora and frowned. “You are spoiling my son so much. He just said that he didn’t miss me.” Yoora internally cooed at his little brother’s antics but replied. “It’s not me who’s stealing your boy. It’s your new cute neighbour.”

 

_“What?”_

 

“Your neighbour, we met him earlier. And he played with Haneul a bit. He bought those for Haneul. Nice guy, to be honest.” She said while gesturing to those wafer packs Haneul was holding.

 

“And you let him? What is with everyone calling him cute?” Chanyeol bombarded his sister after Haneul ran to one of those swings to play.

 

“It’s rude to deny that. Besides it’s not me who he bought those for. It’s for Haneul. And _he was so cute, oh my god!_ ” She giggled and Chanyeol gaped at her. “Yoora, should I remind you that you are engaged? Should I tell Jinwoo hyung that you are checking out other guys?” Yoora rolled her eyes at him.

 

“No need for that. He’s not my type anyways. He is the puppy type with great voice and all.” She smirked when Chanyeol looked at her, his eyes widening a little.

 

And when Chanyeol didn’t speak, she continued. “It would have been nice if you met him. He just left a while ago.” Chanyeol cleared his throat. “Whatever. Are you coming with me or should I tell Jinwoo hyung to pick you up?” He asked after gaining composure.

 

 

 

 

 

If Chanyeol was honest, he wanted to meet that neighbour. Not because everyone was calling him cute or because his sister described him as what was his ideal type once. No, not at all. It was because his neighbour seemed nice. He once sent Chanyeol pastries from his cafe when Jongdae went there for coffee (which was often because Baekhyun gave discounts), again all of them strawberry flavoured.

 

But he never even got a glimpse of the said neighbour. Their schedules never let them. When Chanyeol was home, he found that sky blue converse missing. And his neighbour visited Haneul few times when he’s not home. One day, when he returned home after fetching Haneul from Yoora’s place, he heard his neighbour’s voice through the opposite door.

 

“It sounds great, Soo! Ah, no! We’ll meet at café tomorrow—“

 

Yoora was right. He had a great voice—soft and melodic. He did tell her about his ideal type when he was young. He sighed as he adjusted Haneul at his hip who was asleep. He struggled to take out his keys and open his door. He wished he could go and meet his neighbour officially but it wasn’t appropriate time to do so.

 

 

 

 

 

“You still didn’t meet him?” Jongdae asked as he stopped walking. Chanyeol stopped walking to but he continued, ignoring Jongdae’s look. Jongdae walked fast to catch up with him. “And I said you both were destined. Maybe you guys really are? Who knows?”

 

“Jongdae, I told you already. Don’t say weird things like that.” He spotted their usual table but it was occupied by some female colleagues. They were late that day.

 

“Oh I think it’s time for you to meet that cutie.” Jongdae said from behind and Chanyeol couldn’t help but blurt out a quiet what? “Let’s drink coffee in his café. It’s near so we can take a walk there.”

 

“But—“ He couldn’t finish his sentence because Jongdae was dragging him towards the exit.

 

 

 

 

“Sorry but he just went somewhere with his friend. I will tell him that you visited.” His neighbour’s employee said to them when Jongdae enquired about Baekhyun and briefly glanced at Chanyeol. Even though Chanyeol was disappointed, he didn’t show that to Jongdae. He might get unnecessary ideas—as if he didn’t have them already.

 

“It’s alright. We will just order now.” Jongdae said with a kittenish smile and the employee (his nametag read _Sehun_ ) nodded at them before jotting down their orders in his notepad. Chanyeol looked around the café. It looked comfy and smelled of caffeine and strawberries—what’s new? His neighbour must really like strawberries.

 

“Sorry, my dude, it’s not your day I guess.” Jongdae said to him once Sehun went back. Chanyeol scoffed in annoyance but the disappointing feeling in his chest was annoying more. He just wanted to meet his neighbour. Why was it taking time to meet his neighbour who lived across his flat?

 

Why was he eager though? Just curiosity and his neighbour was nice. Yeah, that must be it.

 

 

 

_

  
_

 

 

 

Baekhyun was cursing at the weight of the boxes he was holding. His friend had promised him to help with the moving thing but bailed out in the last moment. He even contemplated with the thought of calling Sehun, his employee slash friend to help him but that kid needed some rest. Baekhyun was a kind employer and Sehun should be grateful for that.

 

After setting some things by himself, he thought about visiting his newly set-up café but he was too tired to do that. He dialled Kyungsoo’s number to see if he sounds guilty atleast. But Kyungsoo was Kyungsoo.

 

“I am not helping you if that’s why you called me for.” Baekhyun rolled his eyes and Kyungsoo said he could hear that.

 

“Wow what a nice friend I have here! Sehun would have been better than you if I asked him to help me.” Baekhyun retorted and Kyungsoo scoffed. “You are talking as if he is the one who found you a nice, affordable apartment to live, you ungrateful ass.”

 

“Well thank you for finding me a flat on the fourth floor, I think my back broke because of carrying those giant ass boxes.” Baekhyun answered with his sweet voice laced with fine sarcasm.

 

“You took the stairs? What is the elevator for, dumbass?”

 

“The nice, affordable apartment you found for me has an elevator that stopped working on the day I moved in. What a day!”

 

Maybe that made Kyungsoo feel guilty, a little bit. “I am sorry that I couldn’t help but I really had to stay in the studio today to finish some pieces. I will treat you next time to make it up. You choose the place, deal?”

 

Baekhyun grinned at hearing that, “Deal!”

 

 

 

 

He met the ajhumma from the floor below his, who kept on asking him if he is a college student. He had blushed a little at being called cute by her and when she asked if he was single (probably to match make him with any of the girls she knew).

 

Then she asked him in which flat he moved in.

 

“Flat number 48,” he answered with a polite smile. Baekhyun has always been the kid who was good with elders’ praise for being polite and kind; the one that would help an elder person to cross the road or help them to carry things.

 

“Oh, that’s opposite to Haneullie’s flat!” She chimed. “That boy is lovely just like his father, so polite and always with smiley face.”— She frowned suddenly —“Too bad that his mother died when she gave birth to her.”

 

That made Baekhyun frown too. He has never seen the boy but a king of fond feeling settled in his heart when he heard about him. He had grown up without a mother too and he knew how hard that was. He was so introverted and never had friends until he met Kyungsoo and few other people during his college days.

 

“You won’t get any kind of disturbance from them. They will be nice neighbours to you. I have a neighbour who shouts at the early morning as if people are deaf here.” Baekhyun replied with an awkward “I hope so” before the ajhumma excused herself that her grand-daughter was waiting for her and that she should go.

 

Baekhyun let out a sigh of relief and decided that he should go to the nearby convenience store to buy ramyeon packs to stock for his survival. He needed some strawberry milk as well. Baekhyun wouldn’t live in a world where there are no strawberries only because he was Baekhyun. And maybe he could buy something for the little boy.

 

 

 

 

 

He pressed the switch of the door bell and waited for someone to open the door. When the door was finally opened, a wave of sweet smell attacked his nostrils. It would have affected him if it was strawberry. He looked down to see two beautiful pair of eyes looking at him with curiosity. Those eyes held some familiar kind of warmth; _the warmth that can be seen in a friend’s eyes._

 

“Hello,” he smiled at the kid hoping that he won’t look like a creep. He felt relieved when the kid smiled back lightly.

 

“Should I call papa?” The boy asked and Baekhyun shook his head. He didn’t want to disturb his neighbour as he might be busy. “I came here for you.” He said and the boy tilted his head slightly to his left.

 

“For me?” Haneul asked pointing to himself. Baekhyun crouched down and nodded as his smile widened. “Yes, I am the new hyung who will be living in that flat. You can call me Baekhyun,” He pointed his thumb to his flat and Haneul looked past him.

 

“So I wanted to give something to you.” He added when Haneul looked at him again. Baekhyun handed him the chocolate box he bought for him. Haneul smiled at seeing that but he didn’t accept it.

 

Baekhyun smiled and nodded towards the box and Haneul hesitantly accepted it from him. “Thank you,” He said to Baekhyun and Baekhyun stood up to pat the boy’s head. That boy was something, Baekhyun felt it.

 

The boy seemed _precious_.

 

 

 

 

 

The next time Baekhyun met Haneul was at the park. Haneul spotted him first and waited till Baekhyun saw him. Haneul smiled at Baekhyun, looking so precious that made Baekhyun’s heart warm. Baekhyun smiled even more widely and started walking towards him. But Haneul was not alone. He whispered something to the lady he was with and the lady turned to see Baekhyun She was familiar.

 

Haneul and the lady with him started walking towards him and he bowed down to the lady as a greeting. “Our Haneullie told that you are his new neighbour.”

 

“Ah yes, I am Byun Baekhyun.” He introduced himself.

 

“I am Park Yoora, Hanuel’s aunt.” She offered her hand and Baekhyun took it, shaking it politely. He knew her.

 

“Aren’t you... the news reporter?” He asked carefully. Not to offend her. She smiled in response, “Ah so you have seen me in news?”

 

Baekhyun suppressed a nervous chuckle. “I have seen you a few times. I have a friend who thinks that you are really pretty.”

 

She blushed lightly at the compliment and thanked him. “Too bad I am engaged.” She added with a shy laugh. “Oh congratulations! I will make sure to tell him that.”  

 

He played with Haneul for a sometime before Kyungsoo called him to ask him if he was up for dinner. He felt leaving when Haneul just started to talk about the drawing he did at school that day. He made sure to buy him some snacks, of course strawberry flavoured, before telling him goodbye.

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun saw Haneul often after that day. He would invite him to his flat to play games with him or simply buy him strawberry milks when he met him.

 

He still had to meet his father. But time seemed not to let them.

 

 

 

 

  
He liked his new apartment. The elevator was working well and the people who lived there were nice people, Jongdae being one of them.

 

He visited his café often. Sometimes Yeesul would join them, sometimes it will be just him. Baekhyun learnt that Yeesul and Jongdae started dating few months ago and that Yeesul’s grandmother won’t approve for their relationship. Baekhyun said, “Nah, she nags at him because she has a soft spot on him,” for which Jongdae scoffed.

 

When Jongdae came alone, Baekhyun would join him and chat with him as they don’t run into each other at their apartment often. Their schedules never let them, just like his neighbour and his. Then he learnt from Jongdae that they both work at the same office and that Chanyeol was busier than him.

 

“I kind of ship you both, do you know?” Jongdae told Baekhyun and then helped him with a tissue when Baekhyun spat his while while choking. “Sorry,” Baekhyun was bewildered at Jongdae’s confession.

 

“Not to be weird or anything but you are just his type. He doesn’t have any idea of dating so don’t worry.” Jongdae added quickly when Baekhyun cleared his throat.

 

“I don’t have either.” Baekhyun felt heat creeping up his neck. That was out of blue.

 

“Well that’s sad. You both will look together,” Jongdae trailed off with a smug expression.

 

“Will you shut up or should I kick you out of the café?”

 

“I was kidding, Baekhyun. But you guys should meet. I might bring him tomorrow or something. He needs to try this place as well and I am sure he will like it.”

 

“Um, let’s see.” Baekhyun stood up and cleaned the spilled coffee.

 

 

 

_

  
_

 

 

 

“Haneul-ah! The cake will be ready in few minutes! Come here!” Chanyeol called his son from his kitchen. The little boy came running, with the TV remote clutched in his hands.

 

“Really, papa?” He asked grinning. “Yes, my pie, it will be ready. I worked hard for this strawberry cake of yours so eat it well, alright? I am just afraid that it won’t be good.”

 

It was his first time trying to make something that was strawberry flavoured. Haneul got obsessed with strawberries these days. Of course, his neighbour was the sole reason; feeding his son all those strawberry pastries from his cafe and buying him strawberry milk often.

 

“It will be tasty!” Haneul said and Chanyeol gave a small smile at him.

 

“Tsk, what’s even good about strawberries?” He mumbled to Haneul, to which Haneul responsed with a giggle. “It’s tasty, papa! And Baekhyunnie says it is also a healthy fruit.”—His smile widened when he saw the plate with sliced strawberries and looked at his father, as if asking him permission to devour those little heavens—“And chocolates aren’t healthy enough to eat it often.” He added, smiling even more wide when Chanyeol nodded.

 

“Ah really? But you shouldn’t make fun of chocolate for this new comer, Haneul-ah.” Chanyeol pouted and shook his head when Haneul tried to feed him a one.

 

“I am not, papa. Strawberries and chocolates taste so good together, you know?” Haneul said as a matter of fact. “Maybe they do,” Chanyeol trailed off, thinking about those chocolate dipped strawberries he ate that day. It wasn’t bad.

 

 

 

 

 

“Papa, can we invite Baekhyunnie too? He likes strawberry cake so much!” Haneul asked and once again, his eyes reminding him of his mother, Song Chaeron. Her eyes always had held something warm and Chanyeol could never deny those eyes. Haneul has those eyes, same warmth and lots of love towards him.

 

“Yes, you can.” He wouldn’t say no to Haneul and that was the chance he got to finally meet his neighbour officially.

 

 

 

 

 

“Hey, little bunny! Come in!” Baekhyun called in the boy who smiled at him as soon as he opened his door. “You wanted to play?” He asked as he lifted the boy up and swirled him around. Haneul giggled at this.

 

Baekhyun called him _little bunny_ to which Haneul responded with giggles. Haneul asked the reason for calling him that and Baekhyun had answered, “Because you remind me of someone who I used to call bunny.”

 

“Baekhyunnie, papa is baking a cake!” He told Baekhyun when his feet met the floor. Baekhyun scoffed, “Bet it’s your boring chocolate, am I right?” Baekhyun walked to his fridge to get strawberry milk for his little guest.

 

“It is strawberry!” Haneul exclaimed. Baekhyun’s eyebrows rose in surprise, “Really? Wow that’s great!”

 

“Yes! And could you come there for a bit?”

 

“Come where?” Baekhyun asked when he handed the milk to Haneul. “To taste the cake! Papa doesn’t know if the cake will be good or not. I want you to tell him how it is.”

 

“Me? No, Haneul, I am sure that it will be good and I have work to do.” Baekhyun patted his head, frowning. Hanuel’s face fell and Baekhyun didn’t like that. “But I thought I could show how cool are to papa.” Haneul mumbled to himself.

 

“Sorry bunny, maybe next time.” Baekhyun held Haneul’s small hand within his. “Please, Baekhyunnie! Come taste the cake, please. And you are always busy these days.”

 

Baekhyun could never say no to Haneul.

 

 

 

 

 

“Papa! Baekhyunnie is here!”

 

Baekhyun hesitated to enter but Haneul dragged him inside despite his silent protest. What would his father think about him? “Coming!” A booming voice came from inside the kitchen that startled Baekhyun.

 

Few moments later, a tall, lanky figure came out to the living room. His eyes met the brown orbs and Baekhyun swore that he saw those eyes widening.

 

“Uh hello, I am Byun Baekhyun.” He bowed to his neighbour who blinked at response. “Baekhyunnie, this is my papa.” Haneul chimed with excitement as his two favourite people met (finally).

 

Chanyeol broke from his reverie and introduced himself, “Ah I know, sorry that we couldn’t meet before. I am Park Chanyeol.” He extended his hand for a handshake which Baekhyun accepted.

 

“No, it’s okay. Jongdae told me that your schedules were hectic and I should apologise for not being there at the café when you came.”

 

“It’s alright. We should have informed you before-hand.” Chanyeol said and there was a moment of awkward silence until Haneul spoke. “Where is the cake, papa?”

 

Chanyeol remember why his neighbour was invited and what he should be doing. He cursed inwardly and disappeared inside his kitchen, hoping that his neighbour didn’t freak out because Chanyeol was staring, in fact a lot.

 

“So you both finally met, huh?” He heard Jongdae’s voice from the kitchen and instantly regretted inviting him. _Oh shut up,_ he wanted to tell him but someone beat him.

 

“Oh shut up, Jongdae!” It was Baekhyun. Chanyeol shouldn’t freak out but Baekhyun was everything his sister and Jongdae told him.

 

He had a very great voice, he had nice hands and he hated Jongdae like him. More than anything, Baekhyun made him think, _how someone can be this fucking cute_ , the moment he set his eyes on him.

 

Maybe Chanyeol was screwed up.

 

 

 

_

  
_

 

 

 

It was raining and Chanyeol couldn’t wait to go home and cuddle with his son. He sighed as he glanced at the wall clock in his cabin. Haneul must have had his dinner by now. He asked his sister to look after his son for that day. He had to stay a little longer in his office because of an annual project they had.

 

Thankfully, he finished his work a little earlier than he expected (but still late). He grabbed his car keys and exited his cabin. Nodding back to those who greeted him, he stopped by Jongdae’s cubicle. It was raining and Jongdae took the subway usually.

 

“Want a ride back home, Dae?” Jongdae looked from his monitor and thought for a while. “I guess I don’t have a choice. The rain is going to get worse if you ask me. And it is only in rare occasions you offer your kindness, so I will take that offer.” He said as he shut down his system.

 

Chanyeol rolled his eyes at his friend. “I am just being a good friend.”

 

 

 

 

 

They both went to the parking lot and there stood Chanyeol’s shiny black Hyundai. Jongdae asked Chanyeol to stop by the nearby super market so he could buy two cartons of milk. That reminded Chanyeol that they needed milk too.

 

Chanyeol put a peanut butter and nutella jar, remembering that they will run out of them soon. When he was about to join Jongdae who was near the counter, the fruits section caught Chanyeol’s attention. Should he buy something for Haneul? Haneul wasn’t that fond of fruits except for apples and well, strawberries.

 

He decided to buy some apples and a box of packed strawberries. He hesitated a little before grabbing another box of strawberries and walked to the counter.

 

 

 

 

 

  
The rain only seemed to gain its strength and Chanyeol flinched when he heard a thunder, placing his hand against his chest while slowing down. _Hope Yoora is cuddling my son,_ he thought.

 

Haneul was never a fan of thunderstorms.

 

Just like him.

 

 

 

 

 

He went inside the elevator and pressed the fourth button. He flinched when he heard another thunder. A curse escaped his mouth unconsciously. The elevator stopped when it reached the fourth floor and opened with a ting.

 

Sometimes Chanyeol thanked his luck. As soon as he walked out of the elevator, the electricity went off, leaving him blind in the dark, empty hallway. Good thing, it went off after he walked out or else who knew how long he would have been stuck inside.

 

He tried hard not to curse again and hastily fished out his phone to use the torch. He held the bag in one hand and used his phone in the other as he walked to his apartment only to find it locked. Panic filled his chest and sound of another thunder made him jump out of his skin.

 

_Where is Haneul and where the hell was his sister?_

 

He ran through the contacts to call her sister and ask her what the hell she did. But he saw there were a few missed calls and a text from her. Fuck, that thing was on silent mode.

 

 

 **Yoora Noona <3**  
_Yeol! Jinwoo had to pick me up early because of the weather!_  
_I called you several times but you never answered._  
_I was thinking about taking Haneullie with me but your neighbour told that Han can stay at his till you return. Don’t be mad. I will visit tomorrow. <3_

 

 

Chanyeol sighed before turning his heels towards the other side of the hallway—where his kind little neighbour lived. “I swear if Haneul isn’t okay, I won’t let her visit him ever again.” He mutters under his breath and stops in front of the flat number 48. He hears nothing from the other side of the door and the silence makes him somewhat uneasy.

 

He knocked the door, twice. And when the door was answered, he felt his breath hitching at the back of his throat.

 

There stood Baekhyun, hugging Haneul and Haneul was sleeping soundly with his face hidden at the crook of Baekhyun’s neck. For a moment, that scene seemed so peaceful, serene; like Haneul was supposed to be there, in Baekhyun’s arms, _safe and sound and asleep._

 

There was another thunder both of them flinched. Baekhyun sighed in relief when he saw that Haneul was still in his dream world. Baekhyun had made him listen to some music so that helped. “Why are you late? He fell asleep waiting for you.” Baekhyun said when Chanyeol was silent. He didn’t know that the latter was entranced by the scene. (Chanyeol didn’t hear the worrying tone from Baekhyun either).

 

“Uh, sorry. I had work. And I didn’t know that it would rain.” He didn’t know why he was apologising. He just blurted out non sense. Nothing new, though. “What should we do now?”

 

“Your sister gave me the keys. Let me bring those—“

 

“Tell me where it is. I will bring the keys.” Baekhyun wanted to retort but he didn’t. “It’s in the coffee table.” 

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun followed Chanyeol into his flat after he opened the door and watched him dropping the bags he was carrying on his couch. “I will put him in his bed if you don’t mind.” The lights went on already when Chanyeol was struggling to open the door while carrying those bags from the convenience store.

 

 _No, thank you. I will take care of him._ Chanyeol wanted to say but he chose not to. It was because Haneul seemed so peaceful in Baekhyun’s hold and the both of them were beautiful. It urged him to hug the both of them and to swear that he will protect the both. But he held it in because it was not the right thing to do.

 

_It might never be._

 

He followed Baekhyun into Haneul’s room, their room. Baekhyun put Haneul in the bed and tucked him while Chanyeol stood at the door watching the scene that melted his heart. So, this is why Haneul liked him. Baekhyun sees Haneul like he is someone so precious (He was, for Chanyeol. But Baekhyun treasuring Haneul, giving him the love that only Chanyeol should give made Chanyeol anxiously happy).

 

He didn’t realise that Baekhyun was already in front of him until he was blinded by his subtle smile. Thank god, it was subtle. “I will go now. You should join him too. You look tired.” He said and Chanyeol nodded not trusting himself for speaking coherently. Even his thoughts were incoherent; he didn’t get what he was thinking. He wasn’t sober.

 

He followed Baekhyun till the door where Baekhyun stopped to face him. “Play him some music.”

 

“Huh?” He asked dumbly.

 

“Thunders.”—Baekhyun gestured his ears and Chanyeol blinked not getting him— “He is afraid of thunders, right? He searched for you. He calmed down when I played him some music in earphones. Try that next time, will you? It helps.”

 

“Thank you for taking care of him.” That was all Chanyeol managed to reply. His eyes suddenly went wide and that got Baekhyun confused for a second. “Wait here,”—Chanyeol went inside leaving a baffled Baekhyun and returned with a box— “I bought strawberries. Thought you would like them.”

 

And it was all worthy when Baekhyun’s face lit up. He accepted it with a boyish grin which amused Chanyeol. “Thanks for these, I really love them.”

 

 

 

 

 

_Maybe, maybe Chanyeol fell for strawberries too; and for the man who loved strawberries._

 

 

 

_

  
_

 

 

 

  
Kyungsoo watched as Baekhyun hummed while writing something on his notepad. Sehun was cleaning the tables and Seulgi left already as soon as her shift was over. They were closed for that day and Kyungsoo wanted to meet Baekhyun because he might get busy the upcoming week, drowning himself in the music sheets in his studio.

 

“Are you still meeting up with Junmyeon?” Kyungsoo asked his friend. Baekhyun looked up, surprised at the sudden question.

 

“Ah yes, sometimes we hang out. Why are you bringing up him out of blue?” Baekhyun asked out of curiosity. “Nothing, I just was wondering,” Kyungsoo trailed off, eyes still trained on Baekhyun.

 

Baekhyun raised his eyebrow, questioning Kyungsoo’s curiosity. “You are not thinking anything stupid, are you?” He narrowed his eyes.

 

“Well, I don’t know if I am, but it does seem like you got some muse.” It was true. Baekhyun wrote three songs for the past two weeks and Kyungsoo was beyond surprised.

 

“What?” Baekhyun widened his eyes and somewhere near them Sehun smirked while cleaning the tables. “I am just being productive, Kyungsoo. Don’t make up things.”

 

Kyungsoo leaned back on his seat while examining Baekhyun who fidgeted in his seat because of his friend’s scrutinising glance.

 

“Hyung’s neighbour has been visiting him often these days,” Sehun pulled out a chair from the table he was cleaning and joined them. Sehun would often blurt out non sense but at the right timing. Baekhyun looked at him in disbelief. “What even—Don’t you have work?”

 

“Wait wait, who is this neighbour?” Kyungsoo butted. Baekhyun groaned. Sehun was dangerous. Sehun plus Kyungsoo combination would be deadly. “Just... a neighbour.” And he turned to Sehun and looked dead at his eyes, “You, stop checking out my customers!”

 

Sehun scoffed, “He’s not my type, hyung. You know that. And you are the one who he is crushing on.” Baekhyun was this close from firing Sehun. How could he dare? “I feel a little lost, Sehun. Care to explain who this neighbour is,” Sehun grinned and Baekhyun stood up.

 

“Kyungsoo, he is my neighbour and he comes here often because his working place is nearby. And you know Sehun, he talks useless things.” Sehun scoffed again but got ignored. “Don’t listen to him and I think we should go. It’s getting late.”

 

Kyungsoo didn’t seem to be convinced with Baekhyun explanation. Sehun may speak stupid but what he says would make sense at least. “Okay, if you say so.” He decided to let it go this time.

 

 

 

 

 

Sehun have noticed. Sehun was good at noticing things. Chanyeol would come often to their café; sometimes with Haneul but mostly with Jongdae. He had noticed how he stares at Baekhyun when he is not looking.

 

Of course, Sehun knew that Baekhyun was aware of his neighbour’s antics but was pretending not to notice, which confused him. He expected Baekhyun to at least throw flirty smiles at his neighbour but he didn’t. Baekhyun would not even meet his eyes with him when talking. That was something new for Sehun. That was Baekhyun’s unlike. That made Sehun curious.

 

“I think your neighbour is trying to hit on you.” He said one day when Baekhyun was taking pictures of the drinks he wanted to post on his café’s site. He froze and looked wide eyed at Sehun. “Stop talking non sense, Sehun or I will fire you.” He went back to taking pictures but he was stiff.

 

Sehun realised it. Baekhyun liked him. “You like him too, hyung.” Baekhyun glared at him as response. “Go and do your goddamn work, Sehun.” He said in a serious tone and Sehun did what he was told. But Sehun had a stupid, annoying smile plastered on his face.

 

Baekhyun didn’t deny what Sehun told and Sehun knew he won. Baekhyun liked his neighbour who had a crush on him.

 

_“Stupids.”_

 

 

 

 

 

  
Chanyeol have had crushes before. His first crush was when he was in his high school. He crushed on his senior Im Yoona, who was the heart throb of his school. It subdued later after few months. When he was watching a drama with her sister, he suddenly blurted, “So hot,” before covering his mouth. His sister gave him a weird look before continuing her drama.

 

She shrugged it because Chanyeol was in his pubescent phase. Of course, he would find girls hot. Little did she knew that he was looking at the male lead and not the girl. But she loved her brother the same even after finding that out.

 

It took him by surprise when he realised that he swayed that way too. He never told anyone until Chaeron found him staring at the soccer team captain, Choi Minho. He had told Chaeron the very next day and he pouted happily when she said, “It doesn’t matter who you like, Yeol. You can love anyone. That won’t change the fact that you are my clumsy, awkward palm tree.”

 

Then the rest of his high school moved on with many crushes on cute girls and well, cute boys. He dated a few people when he was in college. But no one lasted more than a month. When Chaeron asked for the reason, he always had answered, “I don’t feel that buzz in me, Chae. They are not the one I have been looking for, maybe.” He had one or two secret admirers too whom he found cute, who wrote letters to him and bought him random cute gifts.

 

Chaeron had always teased him for not dating anyone despite having a romantic mind. “You are going to find your one when you are 61, I swear.” She told him one day. “I will be happy even then, Chae. Love knows no age.” 

 

 

After meeting Baekhyun, he felt a new kind of admiration towards him; something he never felt before. What he expected was that it will subdue, just like all his past crushes. This one grew and grew and reached to a point where Chanyeol started feeling upset when he didn’t see Baekhyun that day. He started feeling anxious whenever he was near Baekhyun. He felt like his heart started beating for the first time.

 

He felt like he was 20 again.

 

His feelings was similar to a kid who realises his love for sweets, similar to a warrior who realises what he is fighting for; something new and Chanyeol liked it, he liked Baekhyun. He thought these things will stop one day, except for it started getting weird and dangerous day by day.

 

 

 

 

 

_He knew he was fucked up when he realised that he had fallen hard for his neighbour._

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jongdae couldn’t help but get surprised when Chanyeol said, “I think I like him, Dae.” They were on their way to their apartment after work and Chanyeol blurted that out of nowhere. Jongdae looked at his friend slash colleague to see if he was joking but Chanyeol was frowning. “Are you serious?”

 

Chanyeol didn’t say anything for the rest of their ride home and Jongdae was wondering if he had hallucinated things. When they reached their destination, Chanyeol talked again. “I don’t know if I really him that way but I don’t want to like him that way.”

 

“Give me a moment, my head’s spinning,” Jongdae scoffed. “But I don’t get this. Why don’t you want to like him that way?”

 

Chanyeol was still holding the steering wheel with his both hands and was staring at the wall in front of his car as if he was finding answers for question that can’t be answered. “Don’t you think he deserves a better life, Dae? Who would want to date a man with a child?” He said as if he was convincing himself to let go of his feelings.

 

Jongdae stayed silent, thinking to himself. “You could give it a try, though. He likes Haneul and Haneul gets along with him well too. It may work.”

 

Chanyeol tightened his hold on the steering wheel. Well maybe it would work, but was Chanyeol ready to take the risk? He didn’t know. He wasn’t sure.

 

“I don’t think so, Jongdae.” Before his friend could even talk, he continued. “Be early tomorrow. Let’s go together.” Jongdae let it go. He would get his chance to say ‘told you so’ someday so didn’t say anything.

 

 

 

_

  
_

 

 

 

“Baekhyunnie,” he heard the voice. A smile found its way through his face and he walked back to the living room, abandoning the boiling water for ramyeon. When he saw the boy, his smile fell as soon as it came.

 

“Bunny, were you crying?” As if it was something that broke the dam, tears started falling from those beautiful eyes. Seeing him cry shattered Baekhyun’s heart. _Did someone bully him? Was he hurt anywhere?_   Whoever it was, Baekhyun already wanted to strangle them. No one should hurt Haneul.

 

“Haneul, what happened?” He asked, voice low and careful, not to trigger him any further. He approached him and Haneul threw his arms over him and tightened his hold around Baekhyun. Baekhyun held him closer and caressed his back as the sobs grew louder. “Who hurt you?” Baekhyun asked slowly.

 

“Papa,” Haneul said between his sobs. Chanyeol? He would be last one to hurt Haneul. Not even in his dreams, Baekhyun would believe that Chanyeol would hurt Haneul.

 

_How could he hurt his son when he couldn’t even hurt a fly?_

 

“Shh,” he took Haneul in his arms and walked towards his kitchen.

 

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol had called his sister. Yoora freaked out when he was crying and obviously drunk. Chanyeol rarely drank and that was when Haneul stayed with Yoora. But that situation felt so similar. The same thing happened on the day when Chaeron passed away, except that he was sober.

 

Chanyeol had called his sister that night, crying, _“How am I going to look after the baby? She’s gone.”_ Yoora didn’t know what to do at that time. She did her best at comforting him. He had lost someone so close to his heart. But at the end it was Chanyeol who built his heart strong and swore to protect Haneul with his life.

 

“I shouted at him, noona. I am the one at fault. I am selfish, noona.” Yoora was silent all the time and listened to his little brother without intervening. When Chanyeol couldn’t speak because of the crying, she stopped him.

 

“That day when you called me, I didn’t know what to say, Yeol. That’s because I didn’t know if you could look after a baby. But now trust me when I say, no one would have loved Haneul like you did. I can understand you, Yeol. But it is something he loves.”

 

Chanyeol wasn’t selfish. He was afraid.

 

“Noona, I am sorry,” Yoora smiled from other side. “She will be happy that you are taking care of Haneul. Make up with him.”

 

“Thank you, noona.”

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun waited an hour at his door, to see if his neighbour returned from wherever he went. Haneul didn’t say much except for that his father shouted at him. He shouldn’t be the one to interfere in their family issues but he loved Haneul too much not to care. _A part of his heart cared for his neighbour_ but he wouldn’t admit it to himself.

 

A gasp escaped his lips when he saw his neighbour stumbling out of the elevator. “Chanyeol,” he walked quick enough to catch him before he fell. “You... are drunk.” He didn’t even question him. The smell of alcohol was there. His nose scrunched up. Chanyeol would have found that cute if he wasn’t drunk— _and hurt._

 

Baekhyun looked closely at his neighbour; eyes red and puffy as evidence that Haneul wasn’t the only one who cried at this fight and lips that kept parting and closing as if he was trying to say something. Chanyeol didn’t know what to say when he saw Baekhyun. A worried Baekhyun to make it worse. “I am sorry,” and the world got dizzy for him.

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun almost let out a yelp when his neighbour’s body sagged against his. “Chanyeol,” he called up, as if that he would make him sober. It was helpless and he had to drag that giant body to his flat. He gently pushed his neighbour’s body towards the couch.

 

He put his hand against his heart and hoped it would calm the fuck down but he could only feel how crazily it was beating. “Ah this crazy pumping organ,” He mumbled under his breath and watched Chanyeol mumbling something. “Haneullie... sorry...”

 

Baekhyun frowned. He was upset to see a drunken Chanyeol. But he also felt sorry after seeing the worry, the fear in his eyes. He also cared for him. A lot more than he knew himself.

 

“Haneul,” Chanyeol mumbled again, his eyes hooded, “where’s he?”

 

“He’s in my room, sleeping.” Baekhyun answered and Chanyeol looked up at him. “Did he—Was he crying?” He stuttered and Baekhyun sighed.

 

“A lot. It took some time to calm him down and he eventually fell asleep.”

 

Chanyeol pressed his face into his palms and inhaled a long breath. He stayed like that for a moment until Baekhyun realised he was crying. “Chan—Chanyeol, it’s okay, he was feeling sorry for you.”

 

Chanyeol looked at his neighbour at hearing that with wide eyes that were still wet. “What?” He breathed out. Baekhyun felt his heart twitching in a painful way. “I should be the one feeling sorry. I shouted at him for no reason.”

 

“What—What happened? You can tell me if it’s okay with you.” Baekhyun offered to listen. For Chanyeol, it was always easy to talk with Baekhyun. Even if his heart went haywire whenever he was near, his heart found a soothing kind of feeling when he was with him.

 

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol felt an ugly feeling rising up in his heart when he remembered what happened. He shouldn’t feel like this. He shouldn’t care about people Baekhyun was meeting. But still, his heart felt heavy with that ugly, disgusting feeling and Chanyeol hated it.

 

He was used to Baekhyun smiling up at him when he enters the café with Jongdae or Haneul. But he was not used to Baekhyun talking to someone. He was not used to Baekhyun not acknowledging him. He was not used to Baekhyun not talking to him.

 

That had happened. When they entered the café, his eyes searched for Baekhyun, as usual. But Baekhyun was talking to someone who was lean, fair and same height as Baekhyun. Baekhyun didn’t even glance at his way. Seulgi, another one of Baekhyun’s employees approached them to take their orders, _not Baekhyun as he always did._

 

From the nearby table, Sehun who was taking orders from a couple noticed their new customers and glanced at Baekhyun who was talking to Junmyeon. His lips formed a smirk when he saw Chanyeol not talking his eyes off Baekhyun and his furrowed eyebrows.

 

He saw Seulgi talking their orders but that didn’t stop him from approaching them. He heard Jongdae asking to Seulgi. “Who is that?”

 

Seulgi looked over her shoulder to see her boss talking with Junmyeon. She blushed. “Oh that’s Junmyeon. Baekhyun’s friend, um, _a close one._ ” Sehun didn’t miss the reaction of Chanyeol. He had glanced at Baekhyun again.

 

After Seulgi disappeared with their orders, Sehun started his job. “You say that you’re friends with hyung and you don’t even know Junmyeon hyung?” He scoffed and crossed his arms. “Are we supposed to know?” Jongdae asked him, raising his eyebrow. Chanyeol didn’t dare to speak but he couldn’t take his eyes off Baekhyun either.

 

“Well maybe yeah, you are his neighbour. I thought you might know about whom he likes.” The moment it escaped Sehun’s mouth, Chanyeol snapped his head at him and repeated, “Likes?”

 

Both Sehun and Jongdae were looking at him, surprised. Chanyeol realised that he reacted too much but still waited for an explanation. Sehun cleared his throat, clearly taken aback by Chanyeol’s obviousness. “Yes, see how he is looking at him—like he plucked the stars from the sky for him.” He gestured at his boss.

 

Chanyeol saw that. Baekhyun was listening intently to the other guy and was smiling at him. Baekhyun never smiled like that when he was with him.

 

“He’s disgustingly romantic, if you don’t know.” Sehun added quickly and excused himself when he saw new customers entering the café.

 

Baekhyun didn’t even notice them until they left.

 

 

 

 

 

Yoora left when he was preparing dinner. He could’ve asked her to stay for dinner. She looked tired. But he was tired too. They were going to start a new project for that month and there was a big paper work waiting for him. His head already felt like throbbing and he decided to call it a day and sleep after dinner.

 

During their dinner, Haneul was so excitedly telling him about some new teacher in his school. Chanyeol listened to him for a while but tuned out as his mind clouded with memories from that day.

 

Baekhyun was just a neighbour whom he was attracted to but that was all. He shouldn’t care about what he does or whom he dates. It wasn’t his concern. But why was his fucking heart sulking? Why was he caring so much? Why did he like Baekhyun that way? Did he fell hard? Was it a bad thing? Was it going to hurt more?

 

“Papa, you aren’t listening.” Haneul sulked. Chanyeol brought himself from his thoughts and nodded. “What were you saying— _Piano?_ ” He frowned.

 

Haneul got excited over the word. His face lightened up. “Yes papa! Mrs. Bae introduced told us that there is a new music teacher. Mr Kim teaches piano—“

 

“Piano?”

 

As if that word was magic, Haneul’s face brightened more than it was. His grin was painfully beautiful. He reminded him of Chaeron. Chanyeol wanted to groan so badly. He already had a tiring day.

 

“Yes, papa! Mrs Bae says we can join if we want to! An hour after school!“

 

Chanyeol set his chopsticks down and rubbed his temples. “No need for that, Haneul. You are already attending the drawing classes. I think that is enough for now.”

 

“Yes but I want to learn piano!”

 

“Haneul,” Chanyeol’s head was throbbing. “You know that papa is busy and your aunt will be busy in a few days,” she was getting ready for her wedding. “It will be difficult to pick you up after school.” He said with finality in his voice.

 

“But papa—“

 

“Eat your food, Haneul! Listen to what I say!” Chanyeol’s head was killing him and he didn’t realise that he will regret doing that. “I think I am spoiling you too much,” Chanyeol mumbled to himself and stuffed his mouth with his food.

 

He saw Haneul standing up and walking towards the door. He didn’t notice the tears welling up in the boy’s eyes. “Where are you going? Eat your food!” Chanyeol’s voice boomed through the living room.

 

“I-I am going to see B-Baekhyun,” Haneul replied not turning to his papa and walked out ignoring Chanyeol’s calls. Chanyeol cursed under his breath. “Baekhyun this, Baekhyun that, why is he always going to him?”

 

He kept staring at Haneul’s half eaten plate.

 

_Shit._

 

He never raised his voice to Haneul before.

 

_What have he done?_

 

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol told Baekhyun that he shouted at him and was averting his eyes the whole time as he did so. He didn’t tell that Baekhyun was kind of a reason why he shouted at him. If Baekhyun wasn’t talking to his _boyfriend_ maybe that might have not happened. He wouldn’t have shouted at Haneul. He wouldn’t have got drunk at late night when he had work to start the next day. He wouldn’t have made Baekhyun worried.

 

_Oh he made Baekhyun worried._

 

“Sorry, I...” Chanyeol groaned. “I am an idiot,” He said as he pressed his face into his hands. “I am making you worried too. This is not how... it is supposed to be.”

 

Baekhyun didn’t have a clue on what he was talking about. He wanted to say that everything will be alright. But he heard Chanyeol mumbling to himself. “How am I gonna make you like me if I keep on behaving like this?” 

 

Baekhyun looked wide eyed at his neighbour. _Did he hear it right?_ “Chanyeol,” He called in a quiet voice. His neighbour was drunk. He was blabbering. That was not supposed to make him feel like that. He shouldn’t feel like that.

 

Maybe Chanyeol was uncomfortable for being in the same position. He shifted on Baekhyun’s couch. It felt different than his own. That was when he realised that he wasn’t in his home. “Oh, this is your place.” He slurred again. “Let me—let me take Haneul to his room,” He tried to stand up but Baekhyun stopped him.

 

“Let him sleep here today.”

 

“No no, that might be a bother—“

 

 _“Haneul,”_ Baekhyun took in a breath, “is not a bother and never will be.” Chanyeol met his eyes with Baekhyun’s and his gaze was intense. Chanyeol felt the shudder when he saw that. The way Baekhyun said that told Chanyeol how much he cared for him. “Don’t say that again.” Baekhyun added.

 

 _He will be fine, Chaeron-ah. He is god’s gift remember,_ Chanyeol had no idea how many times he said this to Chaeron. He might have told that at least everyday.

 

“Do you know why Haneul was crying? Haneul wasn’t crying because you shouted at him. He cried because he felt sorry. He didn’t want to make you feel like that. He cried not because he was angry but because he made you angry.”

 

Chanyeol gulped down the lump in his throat. What did he do? How could he act like that to Haneul? “If you don’t mind me asking, why don’t you want him to learn piano?” Baekhyun asked quietly as if he was asking something that was not supposed to be asked.

 

Chanyeol was taken aback by the question. Why did he hate Haneul learning piano?

 

“Work... Tired. I was an idiot,” Chanyeol rubbed his eyes, his vision slowly getting clear. “I always used to tell Chaeronie that he is a gift of god,” There was a faint smile on his face. Baekhyun didn’t miss to notice it.

 

“He really is. He made me happy. But I am being a bad father,” Baekhyun saw the other’s eyes glimmering. “I have to let him do what he wants in the end. He is like his mother after all.” He let out a sigh, unconsciously. “She used to play piano back then. She was kind of famous during our college days. I would be lying if I say I wasn’t a fan.” He let out a dry chuckle. Maybe he was too drunk.

 

Chanyeol went silent after that, maybe pondering about things Baekhyun didn’t know. “You need water?” Baekhyun asked as he walked towards his kitchen. Chanyeol nodded.

 

 

 

 

 

Why was it difficult to hear Chanyeol talking about Chaeron? Was it because of Chaeron he didn’t want Haneul to learn piano? Baekhyun let out a shaky breathe. Why was all this harder than he thought? Maybe he shouldn’t have fallen for him. _Maybe he wasn’t supposed to fall for someone like Chanyeol._ What was he going to do?

 

When Baekhyun returned, Chanyeol was asleep. Baekhyun couldn’t help but smile at the sight even though his heart twitched a little.

 

 

 

 

 

  
When Chanyeol woke up, he almost thought it was an angel in front of him. But it was only Baekhyun with his fringes covering half of his eyes. Chanyeol resisted from moving his hair from his eyes. He was handing something to him while holding a glass of water in the other hand. When he looked closely, it was aspirin. _Oh right, he was drunk._ His head throbbed.

 

He looked around and saw that it was already morning. Hell, “It’s morning already?” He asked dumbly as he took the aspirin from Baekhyun and then the glass of water.

 

Haneul was standing beside him, who was rubbing his eyes cutely. That brought a smile in Baekhyun’s face and Chanyeol sat there frozen when he noticed him. Was he mad at him?

 

“Papa, I—Are you still angry at me?” Haneul sounded so broken that made both of the men’s heart twist in pain. Chanyeol didn’t hesitate to take his boy in his arms and hugged him close and tight with a silent promise of not letting this mistake happen again. Haneul hugged his papa back with his small arms and Baekhyun stood there with a warm, fuzzy feeling bubbling up in his heart.

 

“Sorry, baby. I was just tired. I am not angry. You didn’t anything wrong, okay?” He asked as he ran his hand over Haneul’s soft hair. “Mm... I won’t learn piano if you don’t want me to.” Haneul said with his face pressed against Chanyeol’s crook of neck.

 

“But what if I want you to?” Haneul looked up at his papa, obviously surprised. “You want me to?” He asked with his eyes wide. Chanyeol nodded and the next second, he was smothered by kisses all over his face. That made him a giggling mess. Father and son almost forgot that there was another man standing and witnessing there love rain until a chuckle interrupted them. When both of them turned to Baekhyun, he got flustered and gave them both a sheepish smile.

 

“Baekhyunnie, Come here!” Haneul gestured at Baekhyun. “I want to say thank you.”

 

Shaking his head, Baekhyun walked to him. “Happy, little bunny? You are going to learn your favourite piano—“

 

His words got cut when Haneul leaned in from Chanyeol’s hold and pecked Baekhyun’s cheek. “It was a thank you kiss, Baekhyunnie.” He smiled brighter as if he was the sun. Baekhyun didn’t see that kiss coming but his heart started beating faster and Chanyeol seemed more surprised than he was.

 

Chanyeol almost let out a gasp when Haneul leaned in to kiss Baekhyun. Haneul never liked skinships from anyone that is not Chanyeol or Yoora. Baekhyun was an exception as well but he never thought Haneul would kiss him. He never kissed anyone except Chanyeol, not even Yoora. He didn’t know if he should be happy or jealous. Jealous because Baekhyun was becoming Haneul’s favourite and happy because oh come on, it’s Baekhyun and _Baekhyun is kind of Chanyeol’s favourite too._

 

The next thing Haneul told the, surprised the both of them to a different level.

 

“Papa should kiss Baekhyunnie a thank you kiss too.” Both of them stared at Haneul with wide eyes and glanced at each other only to look away. Chanyeol felt his cheeks heating up and Baekhyun stood there with crimson coloured cheeks.

 

Chanyeol cleared his throat, “I think we should go now,”

 

Baekhyun awkwardly muttered something similar to “Yeah,”

 

Chanyeol let Haneul down and patted his head, making Baekhyun smile at his gesture. “I don’t know what to say,” Chanyeol trailed off, looking at Baekhyun. “You don’t have to say anything—“

 

He inhaled sharply when Chanyeol hugged him gently as if he would crush him if he held him tight. “Thank you, Baekhyun, for taking care of Haneul,” He said and Baekhyun held his breath.

 

Chanyeol wasn’t thinking when he put his arms around Baekhyun, his neighbour. He didn’t care if he was sober enough to regret his act. He didn’t care if Baekhyun was in love with someone else. He didn’t know any Junmyeon. He didn’t care if it would hurt when he lets him go. He didn’t even know if he was doing the right thing.

 

But it was Baekhyun whom he was hugging and he was the one he fell for. That moment it felt right and he did.

 

_It wouldn’t matter to him if he ends up regretting it._

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun’s heart literally stopped when he felt Chanyeol’s arms over him. Chanyeol was hugging him and there stood Baekhyun, unable to move, unable to hug him back despite his heart wanted it so bad. He would be lying if he says otherwise.

 

What if he regrets? What if he doesn’t want to let go? Baekhyun didn’t know when he hugged Chanyeol back but he unconsciously did.

 

_Why, just why was it hard to let him go?_

 

 

 

 

When they both let go, they both felt a pang of pain in their heart but covered it with a smile on their face. Chanyeol didn’t know that Baekhyun wasn’t dating anyone and Baekhyun didn’t know that he had a chance with Chanyeol. They both thought about letting go of their feelings for the other. But it wasn’t an easy thing as they thought it would be.

 

 

_Fate had different plans involving them._

 

 

 

_

 

_

 

 

 

“You sound... happy?” Yoora asked over phone. She got worried and decided to call her brother.

 

“Do I?” He asked surprised but still smiling. Oh he couldn’t stop that! Yoora scoffed.

 

“Yes, and that too like a teenage girl who got noticed by her crush,” She described and Chanyeol was facing Baekhyun’s door. He was going to leave Haneul at school. “You are acting weird, though. Yesterday you were crying over the phone and now smiling like that,” she added.

 

Chanyeol sighed. What did Baekhyun really do to him? “That problem got solved.”

 

“Let’s meet for lunch and you tell me everything then.” she said and Chanyeol called for Haneul who was checking if he had all his books.

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol was thinking about the hug too much that he forgot a man named Kim Junmyeon existed. He shouldn’t have got that happy just for a hug. Why was god playing with him like that? God really loved to see Chanyeol go through these kinds of situations.

 

Haneul’s new music teacher turned out to be the guy he saw at Baekhyun’s café. Kim Junmyeon. Baekhyun’s love interest. Chanyeol grimaced at that thought. Just why him out of all people?

 

“Papa, he’s Mr Kim!” Haneul exclaimed excited. Too excited for Chanyeol’s liking. He wanted to ask him, _“Do you really want to learn piano so bad?”_ But he knew better. He shouldn’t be childish. _Oh, he was thinking childishly, god please save him._

 

“Uh huh,” Chanyeol trailed off. He crouched down and pecked Haneul’s cheek. “I will pick you up after school today.” Haneul nodded and pecked his papa’s cheek back.

 

 

 

 

 

He asked his sister if she wanted to meet for lunch. She replied yes with many exclamation marks. She chose the place nearer to his work place. Chanyeol agreed without second thoughts.

 

He arrived there first and Yoora came few minutes after. “Am I late?” She asked and Chanyeol shook his head not caring to speak out the answer.

 

Yoora eyed him but didn’t say anything. They ordered and waited for the food. Chanyeol was fiddling with his phone and didn’t look up at his sister. “What’s really wrong with you?” She finally asked. There wasn’t annoyance in her tone but amusement. “This morning you sounded cheery and now you are sulking,” she pointed out.

 

Chanyeol hated how his sister read him well but everyone did. Chanyeol was just easy to read, that’s all. “It’s... nothing.” He sighed and continued. “I like Baekhyun?” He blurted out, surprising both his sister and himself. But Yoora recovered quickly. “I know that even before you both met,” she replied in a ‘duh’ tone. “Why is that making you sulk though?”

 

Chanyeol didn’t want to whine like a teenage girl but that’s what he did soon after the question came out of his sister’s mouth. He told her everything from the start and to the sudden entry of Junmyeon. “Chanyeol,” she interrupted him when he was rambling about how he was this close to ask Haneul not to sign up for the music class.

 

She wasn’t looking at him but at the entrance of the restaurant. Chanyeol followed her gaze and turned to see Baekhyun and unfortunately Junmyeon entering the place. He looked at his sister and he saw stars in her eyes for a second. Before he could stop her from whatever he was planning, she hollered Baekhyun’s name and the latter had spotted them. _Oh lord, why?_

 

She beckoned him to their place. Baekhyun approached them with a smile and a perplexed Junmyeon on his tail. “I didn’t expect you here,” she started. “Me neither, we wanted to have lunch together.” He said as he briefly glanced at Chanyeol.

 

“Who is this charming man?” Her sister prodded and Chanyeol wanted to hide under the table. He wasn’t even hungry anymore. He was really planning to tell Jinwoo that his fiancé was hitting on cute guys. _Did he call that guy cute? Oh god._ “Oh, sorry. This is Junmyeon. Um... A close friend I met before few years ago.” Baekhyun introduced and Chanyeol inwardly grimaced at the mention of ‘close’.

 

Baekhyun glanced at Chanyeol again and Chanyeol gave him a tight-lipped smile for which he nodded. “Why don’t you guys join us? My treat!” Yoora suggested and Chanyeol regretted agreeing for that lunch. Baekhyun widened his eyes and was making hand movements, “No, it’s okay—“

 

“Oh please, Baekhyun. I really wanted to treat you after meeting you last time but I never got a chance to meet you. Let me use this chance,”

 

Chanyeol was hoping that Baekhyun would deny his sister’s offer—

 

“Alright,” Baekhyun said softly after getting an approval nod from Junmyeon. Oh, Chanyeol hated that guy even more. Yoora moved to the seat adjacent to Chanyeol’s leaving Baekhyun to take the seat she left. Junmyeon gave Chanyeol a polite smile and Chanyeol felt that it would be rude not to say anything from the beginning.

 

“I am Chanyeol, Baekhyun’s neighbour,” He introduced himself and Junmyeon smiled. “I know, Baekhyun has told me a lot about you.”

 

Chanyeol felt like he meant something to Baekhyun on hearing that he talked about him with someone. But that someone happened to be Junmyeon, Baekhyun’s lover or boyfriend or whatever. Chanyeol didn’t know if he should feel happy or cry.   

 

“Oh,” was all he managed to say; or breathe out. He wished he never reminded her sister about the lunch. He would have dealt with Jongdae’s loud, whining ass rather than experiencing this situation.

 

After giving their orders, Baekhyun faced Chanyeol. It was funny how one glance from him made Chanyeol to forget about his every worry in the world. Baekhyun’s lips stretched into a beautiful smile and Chanyeol felt grateful for a moment. For a moment only.

 

“Oh Chanyeol, I forgot. I just found out that Junmyeon is the music teacher Haneul was talking about,” Baekhyun said and Chanyeol remembered the existence of that guy again. “I saw him this morning,” Chanyeol replied awkwardly and glanced at Junmyeon. That guy was smiling at him.

 

When Chanyeol observe that smile, that wasn’t even a smile to start with. He was smirking. How dare he? Was he doing that intentionally?

 

He kind of had zoned out of the conversation when Junmyeon started a silent glaring contest as they were served their orders. It was basically Chanyeol who was glaring and Junmyeon just found that amusing. While he was at that, he heard his sister ask Baekhyun, “Are you guys together?”

 

Chanyeol knew that his sister was doing it purposely but he didn’t react. Junmyeon didn’t seem to catch their exchange either. Even if he did, he didn’t react just like Chanyeol. Baekhyun smiled at the question and shook his head which Chanyeol caught from his peripheral vision. He snapped his head at Baekhyun’s direction forgetting the glaring contest and Junmyeon smirked again.

 

“We used to date back then but we broke up on good terms,” Baekhyun told Yoora, in a low, soft voice. “Baekhyun is a great friend of mine now, though,” Junmyeon continued for Baekhyun after swallowing his soup but his eyes were at Chanyeol. Chanyeol and Yoora shared eyes contact briefly before Yoora prepared another interrogation.

 

Oh, _oh._ So Chanyeol was feeling bitter for the last 24 hours for no reason. He was indeed childish and he felt embarrassed for that. He felt like face palming himself while other part of him was feeling relieved that Baekhyun was not dating anyone. His sense of relief didn’t even last a minute.

 

“Are you guys like friends with benefits or something—“ Yoora stopped when Chanyeol choked on his soup. The other two males were sitting with red faces and ready to deny whatever she was thinking.

 

“Noona, can you not for some time?” Chanyeol muttered through gritted teeth after recovering from the coughing fit. Yoora sported a sheepish face. How was Jinwoo even dealing with her?

 

“To answer your question,” Junmyeon started, “No, we’re not. I am not into those things,” Junmyeon faced Chanyeol, “and Baekhyun isn’t either.” Baekhyun was silently swallowing his soup, flushed.

 

Chanyeol’s sister was bad at timing. There wasn’t much talking after that and Yoora was the only one throwing questions now and then. Fortunately, they finished their lunch and Yoora left after bidding her goodbye to the two cute men. Chanyeol breathed.

 

 

 

 

“Baekhyun told me that your son is going to attend my music classes,” Junmyeon started a conversation directly with Chanyeol when they started leaving together. Chanyeol didn’t see that coming but managed to blurt a response and hoping that it didn’t sound rude, “Yes, please take care of him.”

 

Junmyeon smiled without any trace of playfulness or teasing like he did when they were having lunch. That one was genuine. “I will,”

 

Baekhyun then started telling about how good he was at anything he wanted to learn. “He learns things quickly,” And both the males noticed how his face lightened up when he talked about the boy.

 

“It seems like he is really passionate about learning piano,” Chanyeol said when they reached the parking area. “He is,” Baekhyun agreed.

 

“If Baekhyun says that he is interested, then Haneul is serious,” Junmyeon said and Chanyeol takes time to process what he said. “Why don’t you help him at home too, Baekhyun?” Junmyeon directed the question to Baekhyun this time.

 

Baekhyun looked between Junmyeon and Chanyeol, not knowing what to say. Then it hit Chanyeol. “Baekhyun knows to play?” He asked amused, surprised and feeling betrayed, all at the same time.

 

“Actually, I am not that good and I haven’t played in a while,” Baekhyun managed to say. 

 

“Don’t believe him, he really plays well. He’s better than me, to be honest.” Junmyeon went on and Baekhyun shook his head. “Junmyeon is exaggerating, as I have told I lost touch.”

 

“Baekhyun, I think I should hurry now. Chanyeol, can you drop Baekhyun at the café?” Junmyeon asked after glancing at his wrist watch. Chanyeol would love to. “That won’t be a problem,” Chanyeol said when Baekhyun opened his mouth to deny that.

 

“It was nice meeting you, Chanyeol. I hope we meet again,” Junmyeon sent a knowing glance to Baekhyun and Chanyeol didn’t get what his tone was supposed to deliver. Did he find out something?

 

 

 

 

 

“Let me hear you play someday, Baekhyun,” Chanyeol said after their silent ride to his café. Baekhyun didn’t meet eyes with him and Chanyeol didn’t know what Baekhyun was trying to convey with that behaviour of him. Baekhyun left with a nod and a faint _thank you_.

 

 

 

 

 

When he closed the café that day, he had two unread messages. From Junmyeon.

 

 **Myeon**  
_He likes you_  
_Date him_

 

 **BaekHyun**  
_No he doesn’t and shut up_

 

 **Myeon**  
_Okay? :))_

 

Baekhyun stared at his phone. Why was everyone telling him that Chanyeol liked him? He knew the answer deep down. Chanyeol liked him. Chanyeol himself kind of confessed that the previous day. He knew that.

 

He just didn’t want to believe that.

 

 

 

_

  
_

 

 

 

Chanyeol got free from his office work and finally got time to spend with Haneul. He called in for a week to get rest and to be with Haneul. They went out for a movie Haneul wanted to watch. While returning home, they went to Baekhyun’s café, surprising him. They were almost closing for that day and there was no one except for a college student who was probably doing his assignment.

 

“Didn’t expect you both here,” He said giving them a smile; it could make Chanyeol blind. “I wanted to see Baekhyunnie!” Haneul exclaimed making Baekhyun giggle. “Little bunny just wants his strawberry cupcake.”

 

“That too!” Haneul chimed making the other males laugh. He went to the table near the windows and sat there. Whenever he visited Baekhyun, he would wait there for him to finish his work and talk with him.

 

Sehun peeked from the counter. It was his duty that day to manage the counter. “Is it Chanyeol hyung I see?” He asked and they turned at him.

 

He smirked at Chanyeol and got a glare in reply. “Indeed,”

 

Baekhyun rolled his eyes at him and gestured him to do the work with threatening eyes. “You tell me what you want,” Baekhyun asked Chanyeol. Sehun probably didn’t get the message. “Ask him for a date, Chanyeol hyung,”

 

Both turned to Sehun, purely shocked by his direct approach. He wasn’t even discreet about what he was suggesting. Sehun found their reaction too funny to give up. “It has been months already and you are not even making any progress to make a move,” He added and the other two looked at him disbelievingly.

 

Chanyeol should have known that Sehun knew when he told that Baekhyun liked Junmyeon. He might have not known about the two breaking up but why would he tell that to Chanyeol as if he was provoking him. He should have known.

 

When Baekhyun was too shocked not to know what to say, Chanyeol took the initiative. “As much as it sounds great, I would like to settle with an Americano for now,” He said with a lop-sided grin.

 

Baekhyun turned to Chanyeol eyes twice its size and blinked once. Chanyeol just kept on smiling maybe to cover that he was freaking on the inside for Baekhyun’s reaction. Sehun too, looked amused by Chanyeol’s boldness. “That was smooth, hyung.” He said before disappearing into the staffs only room.

 

Baekhyun cleared his throat before going to get Chanyeol’s coffee and cake for Haneul. Chanyeol face-palmed himself when Baekhyun went inside. “God, what did I do?” Then again, he might never be brave if he lost that chance. But what could he make out of Baekhyun’s reaction? Was there even one? Did Baekhyun thought he was making fun of him?

 

Chanyeol joined Haneul and was listening to him speaking about some show he watched on TV. His talking was something Chanyeol would never get tired of. Baekhyun brought Chanyeol’s coffee and Haneul’s cake minutes later. He was smiling at Haneul but not even meeting eyes with Chanyeol. Chanyeol almost felt turmoil inside him.

 

He joined them in their table and started talking with Haneul while Chanyeol just sat there and watched the both of them talk. He realised that he would love to see the both of them together like that. It was really a beautiful scene. He wished that they could be together.

 

He woke up from his reverie when he saw Baekhyun snapping his fingers at him. “Huh?” He blinked. “You were staring,” Baekhyun told him and Chanyeol eyes Haneul who was focused on his cake. “And it’s rude.” He added.

 

Chanyeol got flustered. “I can’t help it,” he admitted. There was obviously no use in hiding how he felt. He already set his foot on that track and he felt like he shouldn’t back out. That was now or never situation. Baekhyun once again looked surprised but recovered quickly. “Don’t play along with him, Chanyeol. He just loves to tease me and I swear—“

 

“I wasn’t playing along,” Chanyeol interrupted him. Baekhyun blinked again. “I was being serious with the date thing. I would love to,” Chanyeol pushed words out of his mouth. He felt his heart beating like crazy. He saw Baekhyun opening his mouth and closing it.

 

“It’s getting late. I think you and Haneul should get home.” Was what all he got.

 

When Chanyeol asked Baekhyun to come with him, he declined the offer. “I need to meet Kyungsoo before going home.”

 

 

Baekhyun didn’t meet Kyungsoo that day. He just wanted Chanyeol to leave. Not after what he confessed. Baekhyun saw this coming but still he was close to having a mental breakdown. Baekhyun liked Chanyeol too but what was stopping him?

 

He was afraid of falling in love _again_.

 

 

 

_

  
_

 

 

 

Chanyeol was searching for Chaeron’s album, in which she had her best memories of her life pictured. He had been searching for that album for hours. He had looked for it at his old boxes. Then he remembered keeping it in Chaeron’s box which had Haneul’s clothes that he had used when he was a child and some of his toys.

 

There it was; a royal blue coloured, bound album. He saw the first two pages where Chaeron was a year old and laughed at it. She was cute when she was a baby and those photos reminded him of Haneul.

 

Her first birthday to her every birthday, her first chuseok to her every chuseok, her first day at school, her first photo with Chanyeol the very same day and many more of her important moments, everything was there as memories. _Except her wedding photo._

 

He skipped some pages and looked at the one where she had her first performance. She was only 11 when they took that photo. She looked elegant in her white dress, playing the piano. He still remembered how mesmerised he was when he heard her play. He became her fan. He encouraged her after that performance.

 

He wanted to take a picture of Haneul similar to his mother’s. He would look cute just like his mother. He stared at the picture a little long and closed it to keep it in the coffee table.

 

 

 

Jongdae knocked at his door. When Chanyeol opened the door, he grinned widely at him. “Up for a marvel marathon?” _Who was Chanyeol to say no to Kim Jongdae?_

 

 

 

Chanyeol went to raid his own kitchen to find something edible for them. There was food but it was nothing they could eat while watching movie so he considered ordering pizza. There were few cans of cider though. Maybe they could drink it till the pizza arrives.

 

“Chanyeol, is this—Oh my god, Chanyeol! Did you see this?”

 

Chanyeol, who was talking out glasses for the cider, was about to reply to Jongdae but his friend already found his way towards the kitchen. “This is Chaeron’s album, right?” Jongdae asked to Chanyeol as he shoved the said album at Chanyeol. “Yeah, what about it?”

 

“Oh my god, Chanyeol! See this.” He showed a page that had pictures from Chaeron’s photos from their college days. It was taken after one of her music performance. Chanyeol could tell by her attire she was wearing. Chanyeol almost dropped the glasses when he spotted one of those photos. It was a picture of Chaeron with two other people. One of them was Kyungsoo. And the other one was _Baekhyun, whose smile reached his eyes and his head leaned on Chaeron’s shoulder_.

 

Baekhyun knew Chaeron.

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol started putting one and one together. Baekhyun got closer to Haneul in a short span of time and Haneul really got along with him. Did Baekhyun know Chaeron was his mother? Of course, he would have. Haneul was just a mini version of Chaeron.

 

Chanyeol even recalled Baekhyun being aware of Haneul’s eating preferences and Chanyeol hadn’t told him anything. Haneul took after his mother. He did everything his mother did. There were chances that Baekhyun knew them because he knew Chaeron’s preferences. Why didn’t those things hit him before?

 

But the main question was why didn’t he tell them that he knew Chaeron? And he didn’t remember Chaeron talking about any Baekhyun. Maybe he was just over-thinking. No way. There was a picture of Chaeron with Kyungsoo and Baekhyun. He knew Kyungsoo from his college. He hadn’t known him well except that he was Chaeron’s music club co-member.

 

Then again, few days ago, he found out that Baekhyun used to play piano. What if Baekhyun was also a member? It was very confusing. Should he ask Baekhyun about that? Baekhyun must have had a good reason not to tell him, right? He didn’t want to make him feel uncomfortable so he told himself not to prod on that thing for that time being. He asked Jongdae to be quiet and Jongdae assured him.

 

Whenever he saw Baekhyun after finding that picture, he couldn’t help but wonder.

 

_What if Baekhyun was someone he was supposed to know?_

 

 

 

_

  
_

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun didn’t expect Kyungsoo to visit him at that morning. Yet Kyungsoo managed to show up when Baekhyun wasn’t even awake. Baekhyun was cursing incoherently when someone decided to disturb him from his dreams.

 

When he realised that it was Kyungsoo smiling at him after four blink of eyes, he woke up in an instant. “Why are you here?” was the first thing he blurted out. His eyes darted from his friend to the door behind him.

 

“Hello to you too, Baekhyun. I just wanted to see your apartment for once, you know?” Kyungsoo just brushed past him. “I am surprised... Your place has never been this neat before,” Kyungsoo commented with half mock-half genuine surprise.

 

“Oh shut it, Kyungsoo. Tell the real reason why you’re here,” Baekhyun quickly closed the door behind. He couldn’t just show up without warning him.

 

“Can’t I just visit my friend and check on him whether he is alive?” Kyungsoo rolled his eyes and turned towards his friend. “And why are you questioning so much? Don’t tell me that you have a man in your bedroom.” Kyungsoo widened his eyes at his own assumption.

 

Baekhyun crossed his hands and puffed. “What do you think about me? That I am sleeping around with people?” Kyungsoo almost laughed if it was not Baekhyun’s serious face. “Alright, I was joking,” he gave up.

 

Baekhyun scoffed. “You suck at humour so don’t even try, Kyungsoo,” Kyungsoo just gave him a sheepish smile and Baekhyun let it go. He glanced at the wall clock and it showed 10. “Shit, I overslept,” Baekhyun slapped his forehead.

 

Kyungsoo nodded as he toured Baekhyun’s neat house, “Exactly why you didn’t see my texts, And don’t worry about Café, Sehun took care of it.” Baekhyun let out a sigh of relief and a yawn followed by. “Did you eat anything?”

 

Kyungsoo shook his head, “I thought I could join you but it looks like I would be eating toast.” Kyungsoo frowned over Baekhyun’s empty refrigerator. 

 

Baekhyun rubbed his sleepy eyes, “Then why don’t you make you dear friend some breakfast?” Baekhyun grinned and Kyungsoo sighed before smiling. He came to see Baekhyun for cooking him some good food anyways. “You should be glad that you have a friend like me.”

 

Baekhyun gaped at him, “Don’t tell me that you...”

 

Kyungsoo just laughed it out. “I cooked for both you and Sehun but you had to oversleep today out of all days.”

 

Baekhyun threw himself over his petit friend. “Of course, you cooked food for me. You are the best friend I have ever had!”

 

Kyungsoo shoved his friend away from him. “Enough, enough. Let’s hang out after eating. You, me and Sehun.” Baekhyun approved that idea with a huge grin. It had been a while since they last went out together. Everyone got busy. Hanging out sounded like a great idea.

 

 

 

Kyungsoo was kind enough to make his bed while Baekhyun disappeared to freshen up. They decided upon watching rerun of some TV show till Sehun shows up. Finally, which felt like an eternity to Baekhyun, the doorbell rang and Baekhyun gestured that he would go to get him.

 

He was ready to whine at Sehun for being late as his main concern was ‘what if the food gets cold?’ but he never expected to see a panicking Chanyeol. Seeing panic in Chanyeol’s face made him uneasy too. “W-What happened?”

 

They were awkward since Chanyeol’s confession. They didn’t even look at each other for the first two days. Then they started greeting each other like they usually did.

 

Chanyeol looked pale and was slightly shaking. “Haneul’s teacher called me. He was admitted in a hospital.” Automatically, Baekhyun’s face lost its colour too and panic filled his system. “What! Oh my god, why are you still here? Which hospital is he in?” He visibly freaked out and he was loud enough for Kyungsoo to check up on him.

 

“Is something wrong?” Kyungsoo peeked from the living room and his eyes met with Chanyeol’s. Baekhyun, who saw this exchange, almost had a mental breakdown if Haneul was not his main concern. Kyungsoo wasn’t supposed to meet Chanyeol and the same went for Chanyeol.

 

Baekhyun didn’t waste a minute. He wanted to distract Chanyeol. Dealing with Kyungsoo would be a little bit of hassle but he was ready to take the risk. “Chanyeol, let’s go to hospital! You go to your car, I will be down there in a moment.” Thankfully, Chanyeol obeyed and disappeared from his doorstep.

 

He walked past a perplexed Kyungsoo to his room and fetched his jacket and his phone. “I will call you, Kyungsoo,” he told his friend and strode to the door before his friend could ask anything; more like fire him with questions he didn’t want to face.

 

 

 

When he went down, he saw Chanyeol in his car. He looked like he was about to breakdown. Baekhyun just prayed that everything should be okay. “Let me drive, Chanyeol,” Chanyeol silently agreed as he moved to the passanger seat.

 

“Everything will be okay,” was all he said to his panic-stricken neighbour. On their way, Baekhyun was worrying over everything; if Haneul was okay and if Chanyeol recognised Kyungsoo. He was worrying over his lower lip and his phone buzzed.

 

 **Soo**  
_Call me once everything is okay_

 

Never did Baekhyun have gotten nervous over a text message before and Kyungsoo being the person who sent that made it even worse. Baekhyun knew it is going to be tiring day.

 

 

 

 

 

Haneul had fallen from the stairs and injured his right leg but it was nothing serious. Still the doctors advised that it would be better if he stayed at bed rest for two days.

 

Chanyeol almost broke down when he heard that if it was not Baekhyun who held his hand and kept on assuring him that it wasn’t his fault. “Don’t make that face, you cry baby,” Baekhyun knew it was not the time to tease Chanyeol but at least it stopped Chanyeol from crying like a baby in front of people.

 

But Baekhyun couldn’t do anything when they got inside Haneul’s room after two hours. Chanyeol held Haneul’s hand, crying and apologising that he wasn’t being a good father.

 

Baekhyun was worried too. Haneul looked tired but he was smiling at him. Baekhyun went near where Chanyeol was kneeling beside Haneul’s bed. “Can you move a bit, you big baby? I need to see if my friend is okay now.” Baekhyun tried to suppress his chuckle while saying that but Haneul failed to do so. Baekhyun sat on the bed and started caressing Haneul’s tummy gently.

 

Chanyeol looked up, eyes briefly darting between that both of them and pouted. He really looked like a baby with that pout and red, puffy eyes, though. “You both are teasing me,” his voice was raspy.

 

Baekhyun rolled his eyes playfully, flicking Chanyeol’s head gently. “Of course, we will if you cry like that. See how strong is Haneul! Is he being a cry baby like you?” Baekhyun had a teasing smile.

 

Chanyeol wiped his eyes and stood, frowning. “I was worried,” he said softly, eyeing Haneul fondly. “I can’t forgive myself if something happens to him.” Of course, Baekhyun saw how much he cared for Haneul.

 

“I know, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun stood too. “These kinds of things happen. There’s nothing we could blame on. You are good at taking care of Haneul than anyone. Don’t doubt yourself.” Baekhyun smiled at him and then looked away when Chanyeol looked at him. “Uh, I will be out for a bit,” Chanyeol gave him a nod but Haneul frowned, “Are you leaving soon, Baekhyunnie?”

 

“No my little bunny, I am not going anywhere. I just need to check on something,” He told Haneul and the boy’s face lit up. “Can we play after that?”

 

“Yes, my little bunny, anything you want."

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun wasn’t going to call Kyungsoo any soon. He needed some time. He made an excuse because he wanted the father and the son to have their time and he also did need a breather. What did even happen? Within a morning, everything changed and everything seemed so scary.

 

What if Chanyeol recognised Kyungsoo? No way had he recognised because if he had, he would have asked Baekhyun. He didn’t and that meant he didn’t recognise Kyungsoo. Baekhyun hoped not. Next thing that worried him was how he was going to face Kyungsoo’s questions.

 

What had he gotten himself into?

 

 

 

 

 

When Baekhyun came back, Chanyeol was sitting outside Haneul’s room. Chanyeol’s first question was, “How long did you know Chaeron?” 

 

Baekhyun froze. Sure, he might be totally wrong about Chanyeol not recognising Kyungsoo but he didn’t expect Chanyeol to find about him and Chaeron. “What—“

 

Chanyeol’s gaze was intense at Baekhyun, making him fidget a little. “I don’t know why you hid this thing from me. But I know that you know Chaeron very well. But I don’t know what you mean to Chaeron.”

 

Baekhyun averted his eyes. Maybe that was time to tell Chanyeol. Not that he was planning to tell him that. But now the cat was out of the bag and Chanyeol should know about what kind of relationship he had with Chaeron.

 

“She was a good friend. I had known her from the very first day she joined the music club,” he said, eyes still not meeting with Chanyeol’s.

 

“I figured it out after seeing a picture of hers. But that doesn’t explain why you hid this from us. You could have told us.” He said and Baekhyun didn’t what to answer for that question. Why did he hide it? Why didn’t he tell Chanyeol about him being a friend with Chaeron?

 

“I, uh,” he trailed off. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. “Hiding wasn’t my intention, Chanyeol,” he sat on the seat beside him and hunched forward to meet Chanyeol’s eyes. “I just didn’t have the heart to bring up anything related to Chaeron to you or Haneul,” Baekhyun confessed, feeling half of the burden he was carrying vanishing.

 

“The first day I met Haneul, I didn’t know he was Chaeron’s son. I only found it out later. I didn’t know how to bring her up?” Baekhyun said, not sure of himself. He wasn’t lying, though. He didn’t care if Chanyeol believed him or not.

 

Chanyeol did. “You must be close to Chaeron, you know a lot about her,” He said as he dipped his head down. “You say she was a good friend, but how come we didn’t run into each other during college? Heck, I didn’t even know that you are from there. You should have at least given me some hint. It’s kind of amusing how we both studied in same college, you knew Chaeron and I didn’t know you.” Baekhyun gulped the lump that was forming and wiped his palms on his jeans.

 

“Have she told about me or something?” Chanyeol asked with pure curiosity. Baekhyun nodded, not trusting his voice. “She did, a lot.” He said a while after sharing some silence.

 

“Our schedules didn’t go well enough to allow us meeting each other, just like yours and Chaeron’s,” Baekhyun explained. Chanyeol nodded knowingly. “But Chaeron never mentioned you?” He looked at Baekhyun.

 

Chanyeol himself had an answer. “I think I know why,” he let out a breath and leaned back on his seat as he set his eyes on the floor. Baekhyun copied his position. “We kind of drifted away during college. Our schedules were the first reason but Chaeron was dating someone back then.” Baekhyun remained silent and listened. That was all he could do.

 

“I didn’t like that guy and we kind of had some little misunderstandings between us.” Chanyeol’s smile was grim and Baekhyun didn’t like that. “And Chaeron didn’t had any connection with her college mates after our graduation."

 

“I heard about the wedding from someone,” Baekhyun confessed soon after Chanyeol finished his sentence. “We were even mad at her for not telling us,” Baekhyun tried to chuckle at that memory but it only hurt.

 

He wondered if Chanyeol was hurting too.

 

“Oh, she might have hated not telling you guys. She had her reason.” Baekhyun turned to see Chanyeol who still had his head down. “Both of our parents weren’t happy about our decision...” Chanyeol hesitated to go on. Baekhyun was about to stop Chanyeol from telling any further but Chanyeol continued. “Yoora was the one who understood us and supported us. She was the one stood with us and helped for arranging for a place to live and all. She stopped herself from contacting any of her friends.”

 

Baekhyun didn’t know those things. They had gone through a lot of things. Baekhyun didn’t know any of those things.

 

They were both silent for some minutes, both thinking about what happened without them knowing, what was happening and what would happen in future.

 

Chanyeol just wished that Chaeron had told him about Baekhyun. Baekhyun, on the other hand wished that Chanyeol hadn’t met him after what happened.

 

“I am glad that you knew each other. Both of you are great people I have met. It is just sad that she left first.”

 

 

 

 

    
His hands felt clammy when he dialled Kyungsoo’s number. That wasn’t really a good idea. It really wasn’t. Explaining things to Kyungsoo wasn’t really easy. Baekhyun was freaking out.

 

He was close to palpitating when Kyungsoo picked up his call. “Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun breathed out. Kyungsoo wasn’t even planning to beat around the bush. He threw his first question at him and Baekhyun knew he was fucked up.

 

“Care to explain what was your _ex crush_ doing at your apartment?”

 

 

  
_

  
_

 

 

 

It started like any other typical crush story would.

 

Baekhyun saw him first among a crowd of students in an afternoon. It was just a brief glance and he was nothing special; except that he was cuter than the other faces.

 

 

 

The second time, he saw him was in their library. He disliked library because they were quiet. Too quiet for him to even breathe. He sulked all the way to the library, silently mumbling to himself and letting himself being dragged by his friend.

 

It was his only free period that day and Kyungsoo managed to force him to go to library with him.

 

“You,” Baekhyun spoke in hushed tone, “owe me a treat,” Kyungsoo shrugged and looked out for the books he needed. Baekhyun dejectedly found a place for them to sit at a corner. He could at least sleep without disturbing anyone.

 

Fortunately, he found a place hidden from the sight of the librarian and waited for Kyungsoo to spot him. After Kyungsoo came holding the books he needed, he just gestured to his friend that he will be taking a nap. Kyungsoo rolled his eyes but didn’t stop him.

 

Baekhyun didn’t know when he fell asleep or how much time had passed. But when he opened his eyes, he saw pair of ears sticking out of a book. _Cute pair of ears, to be exact._ Baekhyun blinked as he was sleepy. He didn’t even know if he was awake or just dreaming. He couldn’t help but focus on the pair of ears. They were large and weirdly cute. It made him want to pinch them.

 

He almost got startled when the book went down and he recognised the guy from the other day. Baekhyun was still sleepy so he didn’t dare to look away from the guy. He was leaning his head on the desk. He knew that his neck will ache if he kept on his posture but that view was better than seeing Kyungsoo frown over his notes.

 

The more Baekhyun stared at the guy, the more he grew curious about him. The boy was really cute; cuter than the other day. Maybe because Baekhyun hadn’t notice his cute ears that day. How did he miss such pair of ears?

 

He watched as the guy skimmed through his book (Baekhyun couldn’t read the title of the book from where he was sitting) and occasionally glanced at his phone. Then he set the book down and took his phone in hand, frowning. 

 

That made Baekhyun frown too, unconsciously of course. He sat upright and continued watching the guy fiddling with his phone. He wanted to remove the frown from his face. It didn’t look good at him. He looked less cute with that frown (cute nonetheless).

 

Then he felt Kyungsoo tugging at his arm, signalling him that he was done with his work. Baekhyun followed his friend out after checking whether the guy was still frowning.

 

Sadly, he was.

 

 

 

 

  
Then Baekhyun started seeing him almost every day. Sometimes in the hallways, among the crowd, standing out from the rest of the people because of his height. Sometimes at the ground, watching football games. Sometimes at the library (when Kyungsoo dragged him, of course. Baekhyun would use his free period to eat or sleep rather than sitting in a dead library but the existence of this guy made it somewhat bearable), too concentrated on reading to notice a guy staring at him.

 

Later, he learnt his name. Chaeron had a picture of herself and the guy. Baekhyun, for a moment thought that he was his boy friend. But she had introduced him as his idiotic, best friend. “He’s someone who would bring a stray pup home despite knowing that he is allergic to animals,” She had told him with a fond smile.

 

And for Baekhyun, people who love animals were the kindest people in the world. He would never agree otherwise.

 

Chaeron was someone he was comfortable with. She became a friend that he wanted to treasure, just like Kyungsoo. He even started to call her ‘bunny’ which she found endearing.

 

But that didn’t explain why he panicked when he saw Chaeron and her friend together in that picture. Why should he panic if they are together? Wasn’t it just an attraction what he was feeling towards the other male?

 

What would he do if it was more than just an attraction? Maybe it was more than just an attraction.

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun hated being in libraries. But he still spent his Wednesday afternoon in the library just because he would see him (“actually, it is stalking,” Kyungsoo would say). Baekhyun didn’t know but it was kind of fascinating to see the other being focused on something.

 

The other male would stick his tongue out unconsciously when he jotted down notes from the book. That was fascinating. He would cutely scratch his head when he thinks and a smile would etch on his face if he finds whatever he was searching for. Baekhyun found everything about him fascinating.

 

It was also funny how his crush never even noticed him once. _Yeah, Baekhyun was crushing on him._

 

 

 

 

Just like those Wednesdays, he went to library to watch—to stalk his crush. Kyungsoo was no more accompanying him. He grabbed a random book just like he used to do and sat on his usual spot. He frowned when there was no trace of his crush.

 

“Is he going to be late?” He asked himself. An hour passed but his crush was nowhere in sight. 

 

 

 

 

“Can you stop sulking, Baekhyun?” Kyungsoo confronted him once their music club activities are over. “What is he? Your idol?” He asked in a mocking tone.

 

“The one who set my heart on fire—Just leave me alone. You won’t understand.” His frown deepened and Kyungsoo rolled his eyes.

 

“Who set whose heart on fire?” Came Chaeron’s voice and Baekhyun almost flinched. He flailed his hands and shook his head. Chaeron watched him in amusement. “Baekhyun, you like someone?” She asked with pure curiosity etched in her voice.

 

“Yes, he does,” Kyungsoo answered on Baekhyun’s behalf and Baekhyun spluttered, “No, bunny. It’s actually nothing—“ He stopped when Chaeron looked at him like she didn’t believe him.

 

“Okay, you don’t need to tell me who that is,” she chuckled. “But promise me that you will tell them that you like them.”

 

“I—“

 

“You must really like them if you are sulking like that all day. I have never seen you so down before. So that’s why I am telling you to confess to them.” She said as she handed Baekhyun his backpack.

 

“The person would be an idiot to reject someone like you,” she added. Didn’t she call her friend an idiot too?

 

She opened her mouth to tell something more but her phone interrupted her. “Ah, I have to go. See you guys later,” She left as she attended her call.

 

 

 

Baekhyun relieved a sigh. That was really close. “So when are you telling him?” Kyungsoo threw his question instantly as if he was waiting for Chaeron to leave. Baekhyun started walking out of the music room and Kyungsoo had to catch up with him.

 

“Not anytime soon,” He replied when he realised that Kyungsoo wasn’t planning to leave this topic.

 

“Why not?”

 

“What why not, Kyungsoo?” Baekhyun stood in his pace and Kyungsoo had to stop too. “Wouldn’t it be creepy to just show up and tell him ‘hey, I really like you and let’s date’? He might think I am a stalker.”

 

“But you _did_ stalk him,” Kyungsoo retorted and Baekhyun shook his head. “Watching and stalking are different—“

 

“I don’t know if they are but what you did was stalking. And don’t you dare divert me from the topic.” He wasn’t going to give up and Baekhyun knew that.

 

“Okay, tell me what should I do now?”

 

Kyungsoo grinned. As if he was waiting for Baekhyun to ask that. _As if he knew Baekhyun would ask that._

 

 

 

“No way, Kyungsoo. I am not doing I that.” Baekhyun said with his eyes wide and frantically shaking his head. Kyungsoo had to smack his head to stop him. “But this will work, trust me.”

 

Baekhyun wheezed. “I am not writing letters, that’s it,” He said as conclusion.

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun stood at a safe distance from the locker and worried over his lower lip. He finally slipped in the letter (yeah, he did that). He started sweating when he spotted his crush walking to his locker.

 

He didn’t write anything in that letter except for,

 

_Hey! Have a nice day :) **—B**_

 

But the fact that his crush read his letter and smiled, he smiled and his dimple showed up! Baekhyun couldn’t stop smiling for the whole day.

 

Maybe writing letters to him wasn’t a bad idea.

 

 

 

 

He kept on writing letters. Eventually he confessed through letter. He didn’t watch his crush’s reaction after the first letter. He just had a gut feeling that his crush got his letter and read them; and hopefully they made him smile just like the first letter did even though all he wrote was cheesy, sappy shit. Sometimes flirty pick up lines when he felt bold.

 

He then grew bold enough to leave letters on his usual reading spot with some toffees.

 

Baekhyun felt like a teenage girl for leaving love letters but he loved the feeling he get whenever he spotted his crush with warm, happy smile. He just hoped that it was him who made him smile that.

 

 

 

 

They were waiting for their coffee to be served. Baekhyun loved coffee. He couldn’t work a day without coffee. He was typing his assignment when he noticed that his friend was staring at him for a very long time.

 

He looked up from his laptop and raised a questioning brow at his friend.

 

“So when are you going to reveal your identity? You know you can’t stay as B forever.”

 

Baekhyun smiled at his friend, “After the graduation ceremony."

 

 

 

He was really feeling nervous. He was confident even the day before but the thought of showing up to his crush seemed fatal. He didn’t have any other choice. That was the last chance he had to tell his crush who he was and he would rather use that than regretting later. _Oh god, why was that so hard?_

 

The programme was over and he was looking out for his crush, Kyungsoo told him that Chaeron was looking for him as well and that he might be in music room. Baekhyun walked at the direction before he could change his mind.

 

But he didn’t know if he should laugh or cry when he saw Chaeron in his crush’s arms. Chaeron’s face was pressed into Chanyeol’s chest and he whispered, “Marry me, Chaeron-ah.”

 

Baekhyun’s heart had never ached like that before. 

 

 

 

“Baekhyun—“

“Just let me be alone for few days, Soo. I will be okay. It was just a _silly crush_.” And Kyungsoo heard the pain in his voice. He was worried for his friend.

 

 

 

Baekhyun went back to normal after few days of locking up in his room. He focused on making music and hung out with Kyungsoo. They never talked about any Chanyeol after that.

 

 

 

When Baekhyun first saw Haneul, his eyes did remind him of Chaeron. He grew a liking towards the boy even before knowing who he was. Heck, he never even expected him to be Chaeron and Chanyeol’s son despite him looking just like Chaeron. So it was impossible for him to avoid Haneul just because he was his crush’s child whose mother was his good friend.

 

It clicked inside him that day when he met Haneul with Yoora. He knew who Yoora was. He wanted to avoid Haneul. But how could he when the kid smiled up at him like that? Not when he felt warm when Haneul smile like that.

 

Wouldn’t it be childish, silly to act like years after moving on from that crush? Chanyeol didn’t even know who Baekhyun was. So Baekhyun let himself get close with Haneul and it brought him to a point where he fell for Chanyeol. _For the second time._

 

The day when Haneul asked him to come over and taste his papa’s cake was the first time he saw Chanyeol after seven years. That was the day Chanyeol saw him first, talked to him and smiled at him. Baekhyun had overwhelming feelings inside that day. He was happy, so happy. But he was also sad knowing that Chanyeol would never know that it was Baekhyun who wrote letters.

 

Chanyeol would never know and that was good for the both of them.

 

 

 

 

He never thought about Chanyeol after he decided to move on from that silly crush. He didn’t want the guilt of thinking about his friend’s husband. He didn’t want to be in relationships either. He thought relationships were not his thing. Kyungsoo arranged few blind dates for him even though he didn’t ask for any. But still he went on those blind dates anyway as if he was trying to prove something.

 

That was how he met Junmyeon. He was Kyungsoo’s friend, with whom he joined some music workshops with. Junmyeon was nice. In fact he was the one whom Baekhyun dated for the longest period. Four months.

 

Baekhyun was the one who thought it would be nice if they break up. They didn’t click as couple but as good friends. The spark that was supposed to be there was missing. That was what he felt.

 

So during a dinner date, he blurted suddenly, “Will you be a good friend if I break up with you now, Junmyeon?” Junmyeon just smiled. And Baekhyun knew that he did the right thing.

 

Kyungsoo wasn’t very happy when Baekhyun told him. “You what?!” He shrieked. “But why?”

 

“Believe me, Kyungsoo. Junmyeon is nice and he deserves someone better.” That was all Baekhyun told him.

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun asked Kyungsoo if they can set up a café together. Kyungsoo was working as an assistant for a music director. He had passion in music making. Baekhyun had the passion too but he saw music as a hobby than a profession. He composed during his free times and helped Kyungsoo with his composing sometimes. He occasionally wrote lyrics for Kyungsoo’s composing.

 

They both set up a café as per Baekhyun’s wish and Baekhyun was happy with the result. He loved the setting and his time working in that café. It made him happy.

 

After two years of running a café, Kyungsoo suggested that they could move the business to some other place where they would attract more customers. It sounded like a great idea for Baekhyun. But that didn’t include the idea of encountering his crush after seven years.

 

 

 

They never talked about Chanyeol after what happened on the graduation day. Until Chanyeol showed up at Baekhyun’s door that morning.

 

“So your neighbour was Chanyeol?” Kyungsoo asked after Baekhyun told him everything. Baekhyun nodded.

 

Kyungsoo had a grim expression after learning that Chanyeol was the single dad neighbour Sehun used to tell. That meant his friend was gone. _Chaeron was gone._

 

Baekhyun felt the same when he found out. Chaeron had been a good friend. He couldn’t believe that she was gone. He felt sorry for Haneul for missing such a great person in his life. The fact that she died on the same day he born saddened him. He didn’t even get to spend a day with his mother.

 

Chanyeol was caring father. Baekhyun saw that. Chanyeol gained Baekhyun’s respect without even trying.

 

It was funny how Chanyeol found out about Baekhyun being a friend of Chaeron and Kyungsoo found out about Chanyeol had to happen on the same day, making Baekhyun go insane.

 

 

 

“But you said that Chanyeol likes you now?” Kyungsoo asked the next morning. He had stayed at Baekhyun’s apartment that day. Baekhyun averted his eyes until he realised Kyungsoo wouldn’t leave him if he didn’t answer.

 

“I can’t, Kyungsoo. He is Bunny’s lover. She loved him and he loved her. I don’t want to steal Chaeron’s position.” Kyungsoo didn’t know if Baekhyun was doing the right thing but he let him decide on his own. 

 

 

 

_  

  
_

 

 

 

Baekhyun visited Haneul at hospital the next day with Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo bought him flowers. Haneul looked better than yesterday. He was sleeping. Yoora was there with him. Chanyeol was nowhere in sight.

 

“Where’s Chanyeol?” Kyungsoo asked Yoora and Baekhyun averted his gaze to Haneul looked angelic while sleeping. He took his small hand and held it. There was a band around his wrist with his name. _Song Haneul._

 

“He was called by Haneul’s school. Just some formalities.” Yoora answered. “He will be back now,” she added and turn towards Baekhyun. “Baekhyun, can we talk?”

 

Baekhyun didn’t know what was coming for him. He nodded.

 

 

 

“I never remember Chanyeol being in a relationship ever,” she started and Baekhyun had an idea where it was going. He couldn’t help but panic. “One day when I came home from work, there was my mother shouting at him for something I didn’t know. Then I was shocked when they asked him to get out of the house. He never said a word against them. He left without speaking a word. They didn’t tell me what was happening too.”

 

“Chanyeol called me the day after and told me what happened. I was the one who arranged them a place to live. He said he wanted to marry Chaeron. I know what he felt towards her so I didn’t let him.”

 

Baekhyun looked at her in confusion. “I know why you are looking at me like that. Before I tell you this, do you know why Haneul’s name is Song Haneul and not _Park Haneul?_ ” She asked and there were too many things on Baekhyun’s mind to process what she said.

 

“It’s because he is Song Chaeron’s son and not Park Chanyeol’s,” She told him. Baekhyun was not able to move and his heart suddenly felt heavy. “He wanted to protect Chaeron from the world’s accusing fingers. That is why he wanted to marry her and so that the baby could carry his name.”

 

“B-But didn’t he love her?” Baekhyun managed to ask. His throat was forming a painful lump. It hurt to talk.

 

“He did. He loved her a lot. But it was the same as how I love Chanyeol. He saw her as a good friend but he could never see her more than that. I know him.” Baekhyun didn’t know why she was telling him that. He knew but he didn’t want to acknowledge it.

 

“Chaeron got pregnant because of her ex boyfriend. He didn' want to take responsibility for his child. She wanted to abort the baby. She confessed that to Chanyeol on the day of their graduation. Chanyeol was the one who assured that everything was going to be fine and he took the responsibility.” She said frowning.

 

“I was not against his decision but I didn’t like that he gave up his happiness for his friend. But as time passed, I realised that maybe that baby was his happiness. Chanyeol was the happiest after Haneul born.” She had a faint smile.

 

“He likes you, Baekhyun.” she didn’t seem like she wanted to beat around the bush. “And I never saw him this serious before."

 

Baekhyun didn’t know what to say. What was he going to do?

 

“Why can’t you give him a chance?” When Baekhyun didn’t say anything she continued. “Is it because of Haneul?” Baekhyun shook his head quickly as he swallowed the lump in his throat. “It has nothing to do with Haneul,” he stated.

 

“Is this about Chanyeol then?” She asked him again. He shook his head, “No, it is...” he trailed off not knowing where to start. “It is not him—“

 

“It is no me who deserves your answer, Baekhyun. I just texted him telling him that you wanted to talk. He’s on his way now. Please talk to him.” Baekhyun eyes widened. “I-I can’t.”

 

“He’s an idiot, Baekhyun. He thinks that you probably hate him. I just wanted to do this as a sister. Now it’s up to you if you want to accept him or reject.”

 

Baekhyun stood there dumbly. What was really happening with his life?

 

 

 

 

When Chanyeol came to the hospital, Baekhyun had left already. He smiled sadly to himself. He shouldn’t have hoped for anything. He went in to see Haneul. Haneul was watching TV.

 

“Doctor said that Haneul can go home tomorrow,” Chanyeol sat beside Haneul and hugged him. He needed that hug. He was sad.

 

“Baekhyunnie and a hyung came to see me, papa.” Haneul told him happily for which Chanyeol gave a small smile.

 

Your Baekhyunnie didn’t wait for me though, he wanted to say. “And the hyung forgot this note here.” Haneul said and showed him a small notepad that was sitting on the table. Chanyeol got up from the bed and walked to the table.

 

He took the notepad and scanned through the pages. It looked like song lyrics. But the handwriting was similar. Too similar that his heart stopped beating for a second.

 

How could he forget that handwriting that used to make his heart flutter? How could he forget something that he used to expect everyday?

 

 

 

 

He got Kyungsoo’s number from Sehun. “Kyungsoo?” He didn’t even bother to greet him. He didn’t know what he was trying to do. [Chanyeol, is that you?] Kyungsoo asked from the other side. He sounded surprised.

 

“Yes, you left your notepad here. Are you the one who used to send me letters?” Chanyeol was impatient.

 

[Calm down, Chanyeol. No it wasn’t me,] Kyungsoo went silent and Chanyeol was about to yell his name. [I don’t know if I should say this. It was Baekhyun.]

 

“What?” was all Chanyeol managed to blurt. _Baekhyun was the anonymous B?_

 

[He used to crush on you. He moved on from you when he saw you with Chaeron on the graduation day. But you managed to show up in his life and steal his heart for the second time,] Kyungsoo let out a chuckle. “W-Wait, Baekhyun still likes me?” Why was he stuttering?

 

Kyungsoo let out a light laugh. [Why would he run away from you? Of course, he likes you. Do you how many blind dates he ditched just because he had to help his neighbour with this and that. I didn’t know who the neighbour was back then. Now I know and it all makes sense.]

 

“I-I need to talk with him,” Chanyeol admitted. “I can’t convince myself until I hear this from him.”

 

[He himself will call you within two days. Believe me. I know him.]

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun knew he was running away from the truth. He was fooling himself. He left the hospital with Kyungsoo before Chanyeol could meet him. He didn’t even answered Kyungsoo’s questions. “Just drive to your place, will you?”

 

After coming home, he answered to Kyungsoo’s every question. “What the hell, Baekhyun? Is that why you dragged me here? Why can’t you just face him like a man?” Kyungsoo asked him and was left unanswered. Baekhyun disappeared into Kyungsoo’s room.

 

He didn’t know how much time had passed. Baekhyun came back to apologise to his friend. He wasn’t thinking straight. Kyungsoo was in his kitchen. “Want some coffee?” He asked his friend when he saw Baekhyun standing there.

 

“I am sorry, Kyungsoo. I... I don’t know how to act now. It’s confusing. Everything is confusing.”

 

Kyungsoo was looking at him like he was mocking him, “You decided to act on your feelings, huh?” Baekhyun bit his lower lip. “What do you expect me to do then? How do you act when your lost long crush just manages to show up after all those years and starts to like you?”

 

“Honestly if this happened to me, I would give him a chance.” Kyungsoo shook his head. “But Haneul—“

 

“Don’t dare to use Haneul as an excuse, Baek! I saw how much he likes you today at the hospital.” Kyungsoo said as he handed Baekhyun his coffee.

 

Baekhyun took a sip from his coffee and pondered. “What should I do now?”

 

Kyungsoo smirked. He knew that Baekhyun would ask him. “Why don’t you go to your own flat now? And talk to Chanyeol when you are ready?”

 

Baekhyun scoffed. “Don’t you think it’s too early? I need at least two days to think about it,” He said as he took another sip. Kyungsoo nodded absent-mindedly. “Alright.”

 

 

Chanyeol kind of trusted Kyungsoo’s words. He expected Baekhyun to appear in front of him after two days. But it surprised him when he left Haneul’s room to make a call to his sister to ask whether she went home safely and there was Baekhyun standing outside the room. He had his hand in the air as if he was about to knock. Baekhyun looked at him with wide eyes mirroring Chanyeol’s expression.

 

Chanyeol cleared his throat, “Hey, what are you doing here?” He asked Baekhyun for which the latter hung his head down. Baekhyun was guilty. “I... was feeling sorry.”

 

“Sorry for?” Chanyeol asked him and Baekhyun head was still down.

 

“I left without waiting for you,” That brought a smile on Chanyeol’s face. He leaned on the doorframe with his arms crossed against his chest. “And?”

 

Baekhyun looked up and Chanyeol was smiling down at him, almost teasingly. “Hm... I wanted to apologise?”

 

“I can’t accept your apology if you keep on standing there,” he said, suddenly his voice so quietly. “You should at least give me a hug for all the times you hurt me,” he added while stretching his arms wide enough for Baekhyun to know that he was inviting him. Baekhyun looked down again and bit his lower lip to suppress his smile. He walked towards him with cute, slow steps with his head down.

 

He pressed his face into Chanyeol’s chest and Chanyeol had to wrap Baekhyun’s hands around him, chuckling. “Apology accepted, _my dear anonymous B._ ”

 

It took few seconds for Baekhyun to realise what Chanyeol just called him and he looked up at him, wide eyed. Chanyeol just smiled at him warmly.

 

He removed Baekhyun’s hairs from his eyes and sighed. “It would have been nice if I tried to find you. You have no idea how happy your letters made me, Baekhyun.” He leaned in to peck Baekhyun’s forehead.

 

Baekhyun was staring at Chanyeol’s eyes for sometime before pressing his face back to Chanyeol’s chest. Chanyeol was holding him tight and caressing his back until he realised that Baekhyun was shaking. He was crying.

 

“Oh my god, Baekhyun! Why are you crying?”

 

But Baekhyun was holding him tight and not letting Chanyeol to see his face. Chanyeol gave up after some attempts. “You were the one to call me a crybaby that day,” Chanyeol teased. It took more time to make him stop than Chanyeol thought.

 

But it was all worthy when Baekhyun smiled at him at the end of the day, lovingly.

 

 

 

_

  
_

 

 

 

 

He was going home after a long, tiring day. He didn’t have a good sleep for that whole week. But it was all worth for the promotion news he got today.

 

He was smiling all the way to his home despite the tiredness. He would be waiting for him. He already called Baekhyun to tell about the news. He sounded so happy. After all, he was the one nagged at him when he overworked himself.

 

He was welcomed with a sweet kiss from Baekhyun. Chanyeol’s smile only widened at that. “Woah, can’t wait till I get inside? People could see us, you know?” Chanyeol teased but Baekhyun knew he liked that.

 

Haneul was still in school. Baekhyun was the one who should pick him up but it seemed like Chanyeol will join him too.

 

Baekhyun pulled Chanyeol towards him using his tie. “I can’t and I don’t care.” He connected their lips which deepened as Chanyeol responded. Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun close to him and wrapped his arms around his slim waist while Baekhyun’s found their way around his shoulder.

 

Baekhyun seemed to be eager with all the kisses he was showering Chanyeol with. Chanyeol giggled in between their kisses and Baekhyun pulled away, eye brows knitted. “What’s funny?”

 

Chanyeol was still smiling. He shook his head and looked warmly at his lover. “I just can’t believe that you are here, with me.”

 

“Want me to go away so you can believe?” Baekhyun chuckled and ran his fingers through Chanyeol’s hair.

 

“Why would I want that? If I want anything, that would be you moving in with me,” Chanyeol said and Baekhyun leaned his head on his shoulder. “I am still thinking about it, Chanyeol.” He was still living across Chanyeol.

 

Chanyeol asked Baekhyun countless times to move in with him and Haneul. Baekhyun feared what if it’s too early. “Haneul would love it too,” Chanyeol tried to lure him.

 

Baekhyun laughed and oh how much Chanyeol loved it. “Haneul still loves me nonetheless, it is just you who can’t live without me.” Chanyeol heard teasing in Baekhyun’s voice.

 

“Oh really, guess the one who was badly crushing on me and used to write sappy love letter,” Chanyeol backfired and Baekhyun pulled away from the hug, eyes alert and mind thinking how to retort. “You— Atleast I moved on! You are the one who asked me to—“

 

_“You moved on only to fall for me again, Baekhyun-ah.”_

 

Baekhyun opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. What he said was true anyways. Chanyeol completed what he said with another kiss.

 

 

Maybe Baekhyun was supposed to fall for Chanyeol twice. Not that Baekhyun regretted. _He would fall in love countless times if it was Chanyeol._  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Jen for being with me from the beginning of this story. If it isn't you, I would have suffered a lot TT  
> Thanks to my friends who listened to my whinings. Hope you guys like this.


End file.
